The Battle For Family
by abbymickey24
Summary: When two are lost the loved ones left still have a fight ahead of them. Will they survive and find love again. Rated M for lemons and violence, plus some language. B/Em A/J C/E
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything having to do with Twilight, just like to play a little bit, preferably with Jasper or Emmett.

**Short start, but will get longer. **

****************

_**Prologue:**_

The battle lines were drawn. There would be no talking. A fight, which had been inevitable from the beginning, would be happening soon. We would fight until one side was decimated whether it was us or them.

Both sides had already lost members. Our side had already grieved and now we were just pissed off. Their side only cared about the fact that we had taken away something they treasured not out of love, but out of their quest for power.

The only common factor was that both sides were looking for the same thing: Revenge. Only one would get it.

As I looked around the field I took note of the arsenal of vampires we had. Some of them had powers some didn't, but all considered us family and felt the loss of loved ones just like we did.

My eyes sought out the one I loved and finding her I gave her a small wink. She winked back with a smirk and turned to concentrate.

I knew that look. She was throwing her shield out. I was the only one besides herself and Kate that knew how powerful it had become and when I say powerful I mean fucking mind blowing.

When the Volturi found out, she would become prime target number 1, and over my already dead body would be the only way they would touch her. I would not lose her now. I couldn't help the way I felt I'd already lost one mate. I'd be damned if I lost another and my protective instincts kicked in.

Of course, if she knew my thoughts, she'd have my head.

She had become quiet the little firecracker since her change. Her fighting skills after only two years were something to behold. She had learned quickly from Jasper, working hard everyday. Now out of the twelve vampires standing around she could take down most of them, me included sometimes. Combine that with her shield and she was a terrifying little monster.

Catching a movement out of the corner of my eye, I turned and watched a mist sweep out from the trees. Colliding with the outside of the shield it started to float over trying to find an opening. By the time the Volturi came through the trees the mist had stretched all around us and we were still waiting, crouched into our fighting stances ready for whatever they decided to throw at us next.

As a scream pierced the air, they attacked and the battle was on.

**************

**Read, Review, Whatever. You already know the drill. :) **


	2. Family

**Disclaimer****: Don't own anything having to do with Twilight, just like to play a little bit, preferably with Jasper or Emmett.**

**A/N: For the first couple of chapters the POVs will switch up, but by the fifth one it will go to being just Emmett and Bella. I feel like we should find out what the others are feeling too. So please just stick with it. The chapters will get longer as we go too. **

***************

_**Bella**_

"JASPER COME GET YOUR PIXIE!" I yelled, as Alice held me down trying to pull an impossibly short skirt over my legs.

"Just hold still Bella, and no one, and by no one I mean you, will get hurt."

"Damn it Alice, I am not wearing that." I wailed, kicking my legs. However futile the act might be.

"Yes you are." She said sitting on my stomach and grabbing my legs.

Hearing snickers we both turned our heads to the door. The entire Cullen clan stood there watching her try and wrestle me into the skirt. I felt the telltale sign of a blush heat up my cheeks. Sensing my distraction Alice managed to get one of my legs in before I started to fight once again.

Finally Edward came to my rescue. "Alice, she's going to be lying on the ground, she needs jeans on."

"But she always wears jeans; she needs some style." She whined.

"And if we were going out, I'd help you put that on her, but we're not. We're going to the meadow. She'll freeze."

"Fine, but you better take her out soon and she will wear this." Alice said, hopping off me and flinging the skirt at Edward before fluttering out of the door.

"I promise." he said with that crooked grin of his.

Rolling my eyes I muttered, "Evil-little pixie."

"I heard that." Alice called up the stairs.

Huffing I stood up from the bed and faced Edward.

I could tell he was really trying hard not to laugh, but before long he was doubled over.

"Are you laughing at me Edward Cullen?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"No." he said, trying to compose his face.

"Whatever. Let me go straighten out this rats nest and we can go." I said pointing to my hair.

An hour later we were laying in our meadow. I loved it here. The sun wasn't shining today, so I couldn't see Edward sparkle, but it was nice to just lie in his arms all the same.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

"What I'm always thinking about." I answered smiling.

"Which is?"

"You, of course."

He chuckled. Pulling me closer he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I had never been happier. I was lying in the arms of the man I loved, who loved me just as much.

We were still laying together about an hour later when I felt him tense. Looking up, he had a look of utmost terror on his face.

"Edw…." I started to ask.

But before I could he had me against a tree and crouched in a protective stance in front of me.

He whipped his cell phone out, but he was so quick I didn't have a chance to even think about what he was doing.

"What…"

"Shh," he warned.

*****************

_**Edward**_

I had never felt more at peace.

Lying in the middle of our meadow, wrapped in each others arms. I loved this girl beside me more than my own life. She was all that mattered to me.

We had been there maybe two hours when other thoughts started to interrupt my thoughts of Bella. I wondered who it could be at first. The voices were not ones I'd heard before and there wasn't usually anyone this far off the trail. When I heard them again an icy chill, that had nothing to do with me being a vampire, ran through my body.

_They're close Jane._

_Good Demetri. Is it just the two of them?_

_Yes._

_Well this will be easy._

I tensed, Jane and Demetri were headed this way. _How did they find out about us? _

Although I had never met the Volturi personally I knew who they were. Carlisle drilled it into our head and Jasper did the same when he and Alice found us.

Bella looked up at my tensing and started to ask what was going on.

Before the words left her mouth I had her against a tree behind me and my phone in my hand.

Typing up a text: **WE NEED HELP**. I sent it as one to the entire family. I could feel Bella trembling behind me and her heart rate pickup. She tried to ask me what was going on, but I shh'd her. It didn't matter though they had found us.

Hearing their approach, I realized they were blocking me this time and not like Alice did when she thought of something annoying. No this was just like Bella. I heard nothing. _Who had told them about my ability?_

As they came through the trees I realized that we were in much more serious trouble than I thought. Not only was it Jane and Demetri, but Felix and another one was with them also.

I couldn't fight them all and protect Bella. Hopefully my family would make it in time.

*******************

_**Rosalie**_

I went running after Edward and his little human left. As long as they'd been together I still didn't like her, but as everyone else did I kept my feelings to myself and Jasper.

I pretty much ignored her most of the time, but sometimes my thoughts would slip and I would get a glare from Edward.

What did he expect though? She was human, had everything going for her that I wanted, and she was just going to throw it all away to become one of us. Stupid human.

I was on the verge of turning back when I felt my phone vibrate. Pulling it out I stared at the message Edward had sent before turning and running full force toward the meadow.

I didn't know what was going on, but Edward was my brother. And if he need our help something was definitely wrong. Granted a small part of me was just hoping he had finally lost control and just killed her.

***************

_**Emmett **_

I wish Rosie would come around. I don't know why she hated Bella so much. I mean the girl was seriously good at making me laugh, what with her never having the ability to stay standing for more than five minutes straight.

Everybody loved her so why couldn't Rose? Even Jasper who would be the first one to take a bite if something happened stayed around her.

Sighing I reached for my phone as it beeped.

*****************

_**Carlisle**_

While I filled out some medical records in my study I thought about our family. Everyone was complete now. Edward had finally found the one he was meant for and she had settled into our lives effortlessly. There wasn't much anyone wouldn't do for her. My children had proven that when they protected her from James. Of course Bella having no sense of self-preservation had almost made us lose her, but my children had once again taken care of things.

Hearing my phone signal a text message I reached across the desk for it.

*****************

_**Esme**_

Bella was such a joy to have in the family. She brought sunshine into our world and it never ceased to amaze me how she could love us so unconditionally. She brought Edward out of his dark place and gave him a reason to be the good man I've always known him to be. Most of my other children loved her too, although I think Rose would also if she would just give Bella a chance.

Wiping the dirt off my hands I reached for my cell phone the noise coming from it alerting me to a new message.

*****************

_**Jasper**_

I was in my study when my phone beeped. Reading the text message I hissed and rushed downstairs. The rest of my family that was in the house converged on the living room. We were all looking at Alice waiting for what this meant, but she was putting off a very powerful wave of worry.

"I don't know." She said. "I haven't seen anything."

"It's fine Alice, let's just go." Carlisle said.

Emmett was the first one out of the door followed closely by Carlisle and Esme.

Just as Alice and I swept through she sank to her knees as a vision overtook her. Sorrow, pain, and guilt flowing off her. The others stopped and turned to see what was going on.

************

_**Alice**_

"NO, NO, NO." I screamed rocking back and forth.

"Alice, darlin' what is it?" Jasper asked beside me pulling me from the horrific vision that kept replaying in my head.

Gasping for air I didn't even need I managed to get out. "Edward…Bella…Rose. Four of the Volturi. Help them." My family understood immediately.

Jasper pulled me to my feet as the others started once again for the meadow running a little bit faster than before. Once standing Jasper raced off and I followed behind. I hated myself in that moment, I should have seen all of it sooner. I felt guilty for not being able to prevent the events that were taking place even as we speak. We were going to be too late.

**************

**Read, Review, Whatever. You already know the drill. :-) **


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own anything having to do with Twilight, just like to play a little bit, preferably with Jasper or Emmett.**

**A/N: For the first couple of chapters the POVs will switch up, but by the fifth one it will go to being just Emmett and Bella. I feel like we should find out what the others are feeling too. So please just stick with it. The chapters will get longer as we go. **

***************

_**Bella**_

I had never been so scared, not even facing James. Edward wouldn't tell me what was going on; he just had me pressed against a tree and wouldn't come out of his protective stance, so I knew it had to be bad.

When he stiffened I couldn't stop the trembles that ran through my body, my heart started pounding in my ears and I thought my knees would give out.

They came from the trees finally and I knew we were in trouble. There were four of them and at first I thought the smaller one was just a child. When she spoke her child-like voice didn't put me at ease. It was so cold and unforgiving.

**************

_**Edward**_

"Edward, Edward. You have been a very naughty boy." Jane said, stopping on the other side of the meadow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked barely containing the contempt I felt for them.

"We were paid a little visit. It seems you've earned the wrath of one of our kind."

"Who? And how do you know about my ability?"

"Oh, we know all about your family. Aro wasn't pleased to find that Carlisle was keeping things from him. Things about you and Alice. He came up with a plan and used our dear Daniel here and his special ability to block powers. It appears to have worked since you two are alone."

"Who?" I hissed.

"Victoria. You really shouldn't have underestimated her."

"Your right, I should have killed her when I had the chance too."

"Yes well that's neither here nor there. You didn't and that brings us back to you. You know our rules."

"She's not going to tell, and she'll be one of us soon."

"You should have changed her the minute she found out. You know we don't make exceptions, especially when you save her from one of our own kind."

I couldn't stand this. I had signed our death warrants, with my not wanting to turn her. If my family didn't show up soon we would both die. I had to keep them talking.

"Please."

"No Edward don't beg it's beneath you. Leave that for her." Jane said, nodding toward Bella. "Granted it won't do her any good either.

They slowly started to walk forward and before I knew it I was on the ground. The most unbearable pain running through my body.

My family wasn't going to make it. I would never see my beautiful Bella again.

Looking up into her shocked and terrified eyes, I managed to get out, "I love you."

The tears were running down her face and understanding dawned in her eyes; she knew we were going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

As the pain subsided I felt strong hands pull me to my feet and away from her.

Feeling my arms separate from my body I heard the last words I would ever hear, "I love you, too."

************

_**Rosalie**_

I was close, just a little bit farther. Pushing my body harder than I ever had before, I finally came into the clearing. The sight before me stopped me in my tracks.

Four of the Volturi guards were in the meadow. I couldn't move as I watched two of them rip Edward apart. As they lit him on fire I saw red. Flying across the field I landed on the back of the smallest one.

Before I could get a grip, pain was knocking me to the ground. Withering around I looked up in to the eyes of a vampire who seemed to be getting great joy out of what she could do to me. Bitch.

Reaching down she gripped me around the neck. The pain continued to thrash my body as I hung from her outstretched hand.

As she leaned forward I silently told Emmett I loved him. Her teeth brushed across my neck and I knew nothing else.

*************

_**Emmett**_

I smelled the sickly incense smell before we made it to the meadow. Looking over at Jasper he had the same look of rage on his face as I'm sure I did.

Flying in into the field, the sight that met us was unbearable. One little vampire was throwing pieces on the fire, and I caught sight of the blonde hair of the woman I loved. Knowing I was too late to save her put me to my knees and I buried my head in my hands.

"EMMETT." Jasper yelled.

Looking up I saw him flying at two more vampires. That's when I noticed they were leaning over a body. _Bella. _

Rage took over and I flew at them. Jasper was already on the smaller of the two. They didn't stand a chance as we ripped them apart.

**************

_**Jasper**_

I turned from the task of throwing the last piece of the vampire I had taken down on to the fire, to see Alice and Esme trying to take down the third male. Carlisle was trying to get to the female, but every time he would get close he would be knocked down by an unseen force.

Emmett rushed to help the girls while I launched myself toward Carlisle. There was pain, but with the bloodlust I felt coursing through my body, I was able to block it out.

Each of us grabbed an arm and we managed to pull her apart. As I threw her pieces on the fire Carlisle helped Esme up from the ground as Emmett finished shredding the one they had been dealing with.

The emotions from everyone hit me full force then. So much sorrow and pain. Something I hadn't felt in so long. Pulling Alice to me I wrapped my arms around her. Carlisle had Esme in his arms trying to consol her.

But both she and Alice were in more pain than the rest of us at this moment. Once his rage wore off Emmett would be at the head of that line though.

Hearing a high pitched scream our heads whipped around.

_Bella. _

Racing to her side Carlisle knelt down.

*************

_**Carlisle**_

We were too late. Edward and Rose were gone and Bella was changing before my eyes. How had this happened?

I needed to get Bella back to the house, but I had to do a few things first though. Sealing the wound that was already made I made more in her neck, ankles, and the bend of her elbows. Sitting back on my heels after sealing the last wound I dropped my head down. There would be so much pain for her in the next few days. And then even more when she woke up and realized Edward wasn't here anymore.

Knowing we needed to get out of here I went to pick her up. Feeling a strong hand come down on my shoulder I glanced up into the glassy eyes of Emmett.

"I'll take her. You go with Esme."

Nodding slowly I stood. I waited while he crouched down and cradled her in his arms before turning to Esme and starting for home. Jasper was carrying Alice in his arms.

The slow walk home was silent only broken by Bella's continued screaming. When we finally arrived Emmett took Bella to Edward's room, and laid her gently on the bed. Jasper and Alice went to there room and I took Esme to ours. Leaving her on the bed I went to check on Bella.

*************

_**Esme**_

My two oldest children were gone. I couldn't save them. I couldn't save Bella from the pain she even now was enduring. Why had this happened? Only a few hours ago we were all so happy and complete. Now I can't see past the grief I feel in my heart.

*************

_**Alice**_

I should have seen this? I should have been able to stop it. They would have been no match for us if I had just seen. God the guilt was going to kill me. I had done this.

"No Alice," My husband said from beside me. "You don't need to feel guilt. This isn't your fault."

"But if I had just…" I broke off as fresh sobs racked my body.

"I don't know what happened, but we'll figure it out. You can't blame yourself.""But Rose and Edward are gone. Bella is becoming one of us and it shouldn't have happened this way.""No it shouldn't, but we have to be strong. Bella will need us to be. Hopefully when she wakes up she'll be able to tell us what happened."

"Hopefully. We have three days until then."

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be beautiful." I said and continued as another scream filtered through the house. "As for okay, I don't know Jazz."

**************

**Read, Review, Whatever. You already know the drill. :-) **


	4. Waiting

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: It's still short, but there is only so much you can right without repeating everything over and over again. They will get longer I promise. Also just one or two more chapters with everybody. After that it will be just Bella and Emmett. **

**************

_**Bella**_

There was so much pain. It felt like someone had doused me in gasoline and then threw a match on me. Everywhere was burning. My arms, my legs, my chest, hell every individual part of my body felt like it was on fire. Each one more painful than the next.

I knew why I was burning. I was becoming like Edward. What I didn't know was how I had gotten here. I couldn't remember that part.

As I tried to remember the pain intensified and I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was the burning to stop and to wake up so I could see Edward again.

**************

_**Emmett**_

Every scream that passed her lips was another stab wound to my already riddled chest. She was in so much pain. And would be in more when she found out Edward was gone.

I had my own grief to deal with, but I stayed by her side. She was the only one that would know what I was going through.

We had both lost our mates. My beautiful Rosie. Her caring Edward. We would have to get through this together.

As another piercing scream broke, I buried my face in my hands.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder, but I didn't look up.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett." Alice said with a grief filled whisper.

"It's not your fault, Alice."

"I should have seen. I don't know why I didn't and it's killing me."

"When Bella wakes hopefully we'll get our answers." Lifting my head I looked first to her and then back toward Bella. "How much longer?"

"Another day." Alice said, before turning to go back downstairs.

And so I waited.

**********

_**Alice**_

Everyone told me it wasn't my fault. As much as I wanted to believe that I couldn't. I was supposed to keep my family safe. I had failed them and now Bella was in the middle of her change. The pain she was in wouldn't end when she woke up, if anything it would intensify when she found out Edward was no longer here.

I hated that my sister was hurting. The only bright side of this whole thing was part of her hurt would end tomorrow and she would be strong and unbreakable. That was a good thing because she would need that to make it through what came next.

**************

_**Jasper**_

There was so much anger and pain. Esme was inconsolable, Carlisle didn't know what to do, Emmett wouldn't leave Bella's side, Alice walked around in a fog most of the time, blaming herself. Me I was just plain old pissed right the fuck off and I wanted revenge.

The Volturi had overstepped them selves and I would make sure they knew it. I didn't know the reasons or whys behind it, but they had destroyed my family in one swoop and they would not go on living their existence for long.

As I started to make plans, Alice stopped in the doorway of my study, "No Jasper. Not yet."

"I have to do something, Alice. I can't just sit here."

"I know, but if you go now, I'll lose you too. And I couldn't handle that. Please just wait. When Bella wakes up we'll know more and can decide what to do from there."

"Fine. But they will pay." I growled.

Alice sighed and turned to go check on Bella again.

****************

_**Carlisle**_

My family had been ripped apart. Esme was grieving so much. The kids were all in their own world. For once in my long life I didn't know what to do.

The only consolation I had was I knew Emmett was keeping an eye on Bella. He hadn't left her side once since we got her back to the house, but when his rage came through we would have our hands full to keep him from going after the Volturi.

They were a big worry too, we would not be the only ones set on revenge. Taking out four of their strongest members would not go unpunished, but right know we had more pressing matters at hand.

The night before Bella's change was complete I called everyone to the dining room.

Emmett was the last to trail in, but he had to be here too.

As they took their seats I spoke words I didn't ever want to have to speak, "I know everyone is hurting right now, but we only have a little time."

"Time for what Carlisle?" Jasper asked, reaching for Alice's hand.

"Charlie will be back from his fishing trip in a week."

"What do we do, Carlisle?" Esme asked, trying to hold in another sob.

"I've come up with a story, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do."

"It is," Alice spoke quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Tell us what we need to do." Jasper said.

"I think the best thing is to tell Charlie that Bella died, along with Edward and Rose in a car accident."

Everyone, but Emmett nodded.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"If it's for the best. Then I am fine with it."

He didn't say anything else. Taking Esme's hand we watched with sad eyes as he went back up to Bella.

After he disappeared I told the rest of the family what we needed to do.

****************

_**Esme**_

In my own grief I had completely forgotten about Charlie, until Carlisle reminded all of us. I had just lost my son and daughter and now we had to help Charlie through this too. Would this waking nightmare ever end?

As much as we hated to hurt him, it was the right thing to do. He would not be able to see her anymore and this would give him closure.

As Carlisle told us his plans, I realized how much hurt we still had to cause, before this waking nightmare was over.

My family was in so much pain. And there wasn't anything I could do about it.

When the meeting was over; we all went our separate ways.

Emmett went back to Bella, before the meeting was even over; Jasper and Carlisle went to make the arrangements to pull off our story: Alice went shopping. I think she mainly just needed to get out of the house, but Bella would need some things when she woke up. I went back to my room to grief by myself.

Tomorrow was going to be hard. Harder than it had been the last few days. Bella would have so many questions and she would hurt more than she already was.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	5. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Alice**_

I'd been sitting with Emmett for the last thirty minutes. Bella would wake up soon. She'd been moaning for the last few minutes and I knew it was getting close.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper." I called, "It's almost time."

They crowded in the room behind us. Emmett and I backing up to join them. Slipping my arm around Jasper's waist we listened as her heart rate sped up. It sounded like a helicopter and then it made one final thump.

We waited with bated breath as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a few times, and sat up.

**************

_**Bella**_

The pain had started to recede. It went from my fingers and toes first. Then it moved up my limbs working it's way to my heart which was the most fucking pain I'd felt this entire time. When it finally stopped and my heart was finally silent my first thought was_ thank God there's no more pain_.

Opening my eyes slowly I was amazed at how clear everything was. The smells that met my nose were the most amazing scents I'd ever smelled. It was a mix of so many good things. As I took a deep breath I heard them. Their quiet breathing alerting me that I was not alone.

Sitting up I looked to my left and they were there, my family. Wanting to be in front of them I found myself standing there.

With a big smile on my face I scanned the faces of the ones I loved, but then I realized that the one I was the most excited to see wasn't there. All the memories before my change hit me like a freight train then and my legs no longer would work.

***************

_**Emmett**_

As she stood before us I saw her eyes dart around. I knew who she was hunting. The smile that graced her face was replaced by a grimace as understanding came into her red eyes and then she was falling to the floor as her knees gave.

I caught her before she hit not that it would hurt her anymore, but she needed the comfort. I called her name, but she wouldn't say anything just stared with a look of utmost horror in her eyes.

After a few seconds of silence she said one word, "Edward."

I rubbed her back and then her eyes looked to the heartbroken ones of our family. I could see her scanning their faces again before landing back on me. "Rose?" She questioned.

"She's gone too Bella," I whispered.

Dry sobs rocked her body and I couldn't hold my grief in any long. The family waited for half a second before they were on us. All trying to get their arms in the mix.

**********

_**Esme**_

All I wanted to do was take their pain away, but I had to settle for holding on to them for dear life. I didn't have to be Jasper to know what they were feeling. You could hear it in the gut wrenching sobs coming from their chest and you could feel it in the trembling of their bodies.

I hated this, hated it with everything I had, but there was nothing I could do about it.

**************

_**Carlisle**_

I was the first one to get a grip on myself. Pulling Esme to her feet I reached for Emmett while she reached for Bella. Jasper pulled Alice up.

Bringing them both into a hug, I said, "We will get through this together. We are all here for both of you, never forget that."

I felt Emmett and then Bella nod. Pulling back I took Bella's face in my hands. I really hated having to get her to talk about what happened, but the sooner we knew the better.

"Bella?" I asked, looking into her eyes. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Shaking her head yes she started to speak, her voice a monotone and her eyes staring at nothing, "Edward and I were in the meadow. We were just lying there enjoying the day. It was so quiet and nice just being with him. We'd been there a couple of hours when he tensed up. I tried to ask what was wrong, but he shushed me and put me a against a tree. He had his phone in his hand. I tried to ask him again, but he wouldn't say anything. A few minutes later four vampires came out of the trees. He crouched down slightly. He asked why they were there. The smallest one said he had been bad and earned the wrath of one of our kind. He asked who and then I think he realized that they were blocking him and he couldn't hear their thoughts. He asked how they were doing it.

"She said they knew all about the family, things about him and Alice. She said Aro wasn't happy about you keeping things from him. One of the vampires in the meadow could block powers and that's how they got around Alice. Edward asked who told them. It was Victoria. She was the one that did this.

"The female said something about rules and I should have died or been changed after I found out about you. Edward tried to tell her I was going to be soon, but she wouldn't listen. She told him not to beg that I could do it, but it wouldn't help. They walked toward us and then Edward was on the ground. He just kept shaking. I didn't know what was going on. He finally opened his eyes and said 'I love you.' In that moment I knew that we were going to die. The two biggest ones pulled him to his feet and just as I said 'I love you too' they pulled him apart."

She stopped as a fresh round of sobs rocked through her.

It was so hard to hear, but we needed to know the rest.

"Bella, can you continue?"

"Yes," she said, but her eyes darted to Emmett.

"Its okay." he reassured her.

"I heard a growl, and saw Rose fly across onto the smaller one. She hit the ground before she could do anything. I don't know what happened to her after that, because the other two were by me. I felt one bite my wrist and then nothing until the pain started."

When she finished she collapsed again and Emmett was right beside her, holding on to her.

They had done this to my family because of that bitch Victoria. Because we didn't go after her when we finished with James. I have never been one for vengeance, but after hearing this story there was no way the Volturi or Victoria would get out of this alive.

*************

_**Jasper**_

After Bella finished the story of what happened it was all I could do not to go after them now. But we had to plan, and to do that would take time. Victoria was a dead woman along with the Volturi. I had no doubt that from what Bella said they had planned to execute Edward and Bella from the beginning, probably the rest of my family as well.

They were all hypocrites. We knew they kept humans to do work they couldn't outside of the castle and they want to use the excuse that we had a human knowing about us as a reason for their brand of punishment. Well they just need to think fucking again. They signed their lives over to this family the minute they decided to come after us.

A few minutes later Bella's sobs started to quiet. I could feel her thirst start to rise and I was mildly surprised at the way she was handling herself and the fact that as a newborn she hadn't flown off the handle yet. I was only mildly because this was after all Bella and she never did anything we expected.

Stepping forward I said, "Carlisle, we need to take her to hunt?"

"Of course. Would you and Emmett do it?"

"I will. Emmett?"

"Yeah. Bella, come on honey. Jasper and I will take you hunting."

She nodded and let him help her up.

Carlisle once again took her face in his hands. "Bella when you get back we need to talk about a few more things. Okay?"

She nodded. I wasn't even sure she could speak anymore. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before releasing her back to Emmett's arms.

I knew Carlisle was talking about having to tell her about Charlie and what we had planned. It would be more pain for her to know that her father and mother would grieve with the death of their daughter, but it had to be done.

Shaking my head I hugged Alice to me before moving over to the double doors that led outside. Emmett followed pulling Bella behind him by the hand. I jumped first and waited until they were both beside me before ghosting away into the forest.

****************

_**Aro**_

"Aro have you heard from them?" Alec asked walking into the throne room.

"No," I answered turning from my brothers. We'd been discussing the situation. We'd sent Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Daniel to take care of the Cullen family.

They should have been able to take out each one of them, but it appeared that somehow our intentions to get rid of the strong coven had been stopped.

We would need to start planning again to deal with them once and for all. It would not take much. Not if we had the numbers. It would take awhile to get everything in order. We would need to make sure we had the upper hand. I had to figure out how to get around Alice too. Without Daniel she would see any decision we made.

"What are we going to do brother?" Caius asked from behind me.

"We wait. The coven is on high alert right now. We'll strike when they least expect it."

"But my sister…" Alec started to say angry with my words.

"Is dead. And they will pay for that. I've hunted an excuse to get rid of Carlisle and his 'family' since he started it. Now that I have one, don't think for a second that I won't use it. It will just take some time."

He nodded his head once.

It might take months or years, but someday soon the Cullen family would fall.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	6. Telling Charlie

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Bella**_

I hated hunting. I didn't know what the hell I was doing and it just pissed me off. Jasper kept looking over at me with a weird expression and it was also beginning to piss me off.

I knew he could feel it, but it didn't stop him from looking at me the way he was.

Finally getting annoyed I dropped the deer I was currently getting all over me and asked, "Jasper is there a problem?"

"What? Not at all Bella. Why do you think that?"

"You just keep watching me. I know I'm making a mess, but I've never done this before and I have other things on my mind."

"I know that. It's just…you're a weird newborn."

"Of course I am."I said throwing my hands in the air.

"It's not a bad thing," He said quickly. "It's just with newborns all they can think about is the blood. They're angry and confrontational around a meal if someone is close. You just don't seem to care. It's strange."

"Oh." I said turning back to the now cold blood of the deer.

Of course I didn't care. I didn't want to be here. Seeing movement to the left I brought my eyes up to Emmett as he came out of the trees. He'd left us as soon as we'd gotten to the clearing. I don't know where he went and I didn't ask.

After feeding on another deer we returned to the house. I rushed upstairs to shower. Once I was done I wiped the condensation of the mirror and stared at my reflection. I looked so different. My eyes were a deep red. My features had thinned out a little and were perfectly symmetrical. All except for my bottom lip which was still slightly bigger than the top one.

"What do you think?" Alice asked in her wind chime voice from the doorway.

"I can finally see what he saw when he told me I was beautiful." I answered.

She smiled softly. "Your eyes will change to gold in a few months."

Nodding I took in the rest of my body. It was perfect. My hair was a little longer with some red highlights. My breasts had grown some and my waist was trim. I had the body of model now and I didn't care. As I continued to look at myself my vision blurred with the venom that couldn't replace the tears I'd once been able to cry.

When I met Alice's eyes in the mirror again she walked forward and pulled me into a hug.

**************

_**Alice**_

"I'm so sorry Bella," I said as my arms went around her.

"It's not your fault." She whispered the pain evident in her voice.

What I wouldn't give to take it away. She had finally gotten what she wanted only to lose the reason why she wanted to be like us in the first place.

We continued to hug until Carlisle called us from downstairs.

Pulling back I said, "I laid some new clothes on the bed for you. Come down when you're ready."

"Okay."

Turning I ghosted down the stairs and into Jasper's arms. Bella came down a few seconds later. She gave me a small smile.

"She's thankful," Jasper whispered in my ear. I smiled knowing it was for the jeans and t-shirt that she was now wearing.

"Bella?" Carlisle said bringing our attention to him.

"Yes."

"There is something we need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well, it's about Charlie and Renee." He said giving her an apologetic smile.

"What have you decided to do?"

"To tell them you, Edward, and Rose died in a car accident."

"If that's what is best." She said her voice breaking at the end.

Before anyone else could say anything she sped back up the stairs. All of our eyes followed her and my dead heart broke once more as I heard the sobs coming from Edward's room.

****************

_**Emmett**_

I waited until I heard her in Edward's room before turning to Carlisle.

"What do we do know?" I asked him.

"Jasper and I will take care of everything with the accident. Fortunately we live in Forks and they don't have the man power to do much investigating into DNA. As long as they know its Edward's car they'll contact us. We'll call Charlie then."

"And after? With the Volturi?"

"We'll discuss that later, Alice is keeping a close watch. They won't get by us again."

"So we're just going to wait?"

"Yes. It would be a suicide mission to go there. They'll come to us and we'll be ready, but right now we have other things to be worried about."

"Yeah," I said before going upstairs.

Walking into Edward's room, I found Bella curled up in a ball on the bed. Sitting beside her I reached out to take her hand.

"This is all my fault." she whispered.

"No Bella, it's not."

"Yes it is, if I had never come to Forks, Edward would be alive and you would still have Rose. My parents wouldn't be fixing to get a call telling them I had died. None of this would have happened."

"Bella, stop. It won't help to blame yourself. No one else does including me. We will get through this together."

"How can you even look at me? How can any of them look at me? I got Edward and Rose killed."

"No. The Volturi did that. I don't want to hear you say anything different. You're my friend and a part of this family. We love you. You are not the reason behind what happened."

She nodded once and then turned her head away. I sat beside her neither one of us speaking again.

**************

_**Esme**_

After Bella and Emmett left the room, Carlisle and Jasper left also. Alice and I sat on the sofa together. We didn't speak, but listened to Bella talk to Emmett. I hated that she felt the way she did. Once everything was over we were going to have to make sure to show her how much we loved her and wanted her as part of the family, even with the present circumstances.

She was not the reason behind any of this.

Alice and I smiled at each when we heard Emmett tell her what I had been thinking.

Two hours after Carlisle and Jasper left, they returned and walked in the door. Now we just had to wait until someone called.

**************

_**Carlisle**_

Two hours, 37 minutes, and 5 seconds. That's how long it took for me to get a call after returning to the house.

Jasper and I had managed to find three bodies that fit the physical aspects of Edward, Rose, and Bella. They were all unclaimed bodies ready to go to the crematorium, so we stole them and their paperwork. In the trunk were three suitcases. Each one holding clothes of my three children. On the road there was a dead deer that Edward had hit which caused the car to go off the road in the first place. I hated what we had to do, but there was no way around it.

I left the house after the phone call and ID'd the car tag that was blown off when the car exploded along with the personal affects that flew out of the car also and were not burned as bad. The story I told was they had went to spend the night in Seattle and were on the way home.

Questions were not asked. They had according to them everything they needed to make a positive ID. I told the deputies I would call Charlie and inform him.

When I got home I sat on the sofa, took an unneeded deep breath and picked up the phone.

Telling Charlie was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. He was beside himself with grief and even more so when I told him it wasn't possible to see her body.

He told me he would be home the next day. And asked what we planned to do. I told him we were having Edward and Rose cremated. He asked if I would make the same arrangements for Bella. He also asked if I minded have Bella and Edward done together. It was something Bella would have wanted and he would give her that final thing.

After telling him it would be no problem he said he'd call Renee. I was glad. That was one phone call I didn't want to make.

Just before we hung up I told him we would have a joint memorial service also and that we would take care of everything. He replied with a quiet thank you and hung up.

With the phone call done, I pulled Esme into my arms. She was once again sobbing as was Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Emmett. When we got through the memorial service, we would move away. Go to Alaska to our extended family and begin to heal. Then we could begin to plan our revenge.

************

_**Jasper**_

I was completely thankful that I could not feel emotions over the phone.

The amount of sadness coming off Carlisle and the rest of the family was enough to send me into dry sobs. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like if I could sense Charlie's emotions as well. Hearing his broken words was bad enough. I knew Bella could hear him. The grief from Edward's room was almost unbearable on its own.

When he hung up with Charlie, I stood pulling Alice up off the sofa. I just wanted to be alone with her and hold her in my arms.

Praying every minute that I would never have to deal with what Bella and Emmett were going through.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	7. Will You Teach Me?

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: This chapter starts just Emmett and Bella POVs. In a few later chapters there maybe one of the others thrown in, but not all of them like before.**

**************

_**Emmett**_

Today was the memorial service. All of us would be going, except for Bella. We hated leaving her, but there was no way around it. She was still a newborn and even being hidden in the woods she would be too close to humans. I didn't want to leave her by herself, but it would have looked bad for me not to be there.

I was still complaining about leaving Bella alone even with Alice's vision saying she would be okay, as we left the house.

The service was just what I expected and if I had a heart that could break, there would be nothing left of it.

Charlie and Renee's grief was almost unbearable to watch. I could only imagine what Jasper was feeling. Thankfully he wasn't projecting out to anyone else. We were miserable enough.

It was hard to be there, knowing it was our final goodbye. Knowing that before everything was all over we might possibly have to do this again.

Not wanting to dwell too much on that thought, I turned my attention back to the front. Charlie was getting up to say a few words. As he started talking I looked toward the easels. Each one held a picture of Rose, Edward, and Bella. Seeing them all smiling and happy, knowing I would never see them again. Knowing no one would see Bella's smile for a long time to come, I got up to leave. It was too hard to stay there any longer.

I saw Jasper start to stand and come toward me while I was trying to get out of the pew, but Alice placed a restraining hand on his arm. She just nodded at me. She knew where I was going.

Making my way outside I looked around making sure nobody was close. Moving toward the trees I waited until I was out of sight before running back toward the house and Bella. Walking into the door a few minutes later I went straight to Edward's room. I expected her to be curled up into a ball like usual, but she surprised me today. She was sitting on the floor in the doorway going outside. There wasn't a patio, just a two story drop, but it's not like it would hurt if she fell out. I had walked right in. I never knocked anymore; I was practically living in the room also.

Walking over to her I sat down in the doorway also, letting my legs dangle.

We didn't speak for a few minutes, but then she said, "You're back early."

"I couldn't stay anymore."

"Were my mom and dad there?"

"Yes."

"I hate that they're hurting because of me."

"We've already gone over this Bella. This isn't your fault."

"I know Emmett, but I still feel that way."

I sighed. She was dead set on blaming herself and I didn't know how to make her see any different.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence she asked, "What are we going to do about the Volturi?"

"We have to wait for them to come to us. Neither Jasper nor I want too, but Carlisle says we need to plan and going there would be suicide. They have to know by now the four aren't coming back, so they'll start planning soon also. Hopefully Alice will be able to see something this time."

She nodded and asked, "When are we moving?"

"In about a week or two. Carlisle has to get everything situated at the hospital and Esme needs to find us a house."

"Where are we going?"

"Alaska. Tanya and the others want us close. When we have to fight, they will stand beside us. They loved Edward and Rose too."

"They won't like me?"

"Yes they will. Kate and Tia especially are looking forward to meeting you; of course they wish it would be under better circumstances."

Bella fell quiet then and I knew she was still worried about the reception that she would receive from the Denali's.

Carlisle had called Tanya shortly after Charlie. Explaining everything that had happened and Tanya had assured him they would stand with us.

Bella and I continued to stare out into the forest surrounding the house. After about an hour I asked, "Bella can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"I know you blame yourself, even though it's not true, but if you could go back would you change anything?"

"No." She said shaking her head. A few seconds later she look over and asked, "Would you change anything?"

"Never. Even if I had to go through this every time. I had many, many years with Rose and I loved every one of them."

She nodded and once again we went quiet.

**************

_**Bella**_

Emmett and I were silent for another hour before the rest of the family came home. In that last hour I had thought about what Emmett had been saying to me since I woke up. As I thought over the answers to both of our questions I started to get angry. I was still sad and upset over losing Edward and Rose and I still blamed myself, but Victoria and the Volturi were to blame also. They had taken my reason for wanting to be a vampire and they had taken Emmett's love. My family was hurt and torn apart because they couldn't find any shred of humanity in themselves. Something they probably never had in the first place.

By the time the family walked in I was seeing red and I knew I would need to learn to fight. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to take out every last one of the Volturi who had destroyed my family.

Carlisle and Esme were the first through the door and kissed each of us on the top of the head. Alice was next and had a small smile playing on her lips. She already knew what I was going to do. She left the room right after and only Jasper remained with us.

I could feel him trying to send me calming waves, but at this point it wasn't working. Not until I knew that they would help me.

"It's not going to work Jasper." I said glancing up at him.

"Why not?"

I didn't answer his question. Instead I asked one of my own. "Will you two go for a run with me? I want to talk to you both about something."

"Sure." Jasper said, looking at Emmett with a puzzled expression.

Emmett just shrugged and jumped down out of the window.

Jasper and I followed quickly and then we were off.

Being a newborn I was faster, so I led them through the woods.

When they realized where I was headed they started to back off and finally slowed to a stop.

"Please. I need to do this." I said without stopping.

They began to follow again.

Making it to the meadow I sat down. Jasper came through the trees soon after and sat beside me, but Emmett stopped at the edge.

All it took was a quiet "Please," and he was beside us.

"What do you want to talk about Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I need you two to teach me to fight."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because I will not stand on the sidelines when this inevitable fight that is coming happens. They took my world from me. And I won't sit ideally by while the rest of you fight."

"I don't know if we have enough time. The Volturi are all trained fighters and have been for years. Hell some of them for centuries. " Jasper said.

"I don't care. I need you to teach me all you can, in the time we do have."

Jasper continued to look reluctant, but Emmett was smiling at me. He knew how I felt and why I needed to do this.

"Please Jasper. If you were in my shoes, wouldn't you want the chance to get revenge on the one's who took Alice away from you."

"That's not fair Bella.."

"What is fair with anything that has happened in the last week?"

He must have sensed my determination because he finally sighed and said, "I'll teach you all I know, but it will be a lot of hard work."

"Well we don't sleep so we have not only all day, but all night as well."

"That's true; we can start as soon as we get to Denali. I'll come up with a training schedule before then."

"Thank you, Jasper."

He nodded and stood up pulling me with him. Wrapping me in a hug he said, "I'm only doing this because it's what I would want to do."

I nodded. He let me go and Emmett's arms replaced his. "Don't worry; we'll make sure you're ready."

I nodded again and he pulled back. We started back toward the house, but Emmett caught the scent of a bear and took off to find it. I decided to go ahead and hunt too so Jasper and I took off to find something finally coming on a herd of deer.

When we finally got back to the house I had to shower. I still had not gotten the hang of eating my food without spilling it all over me. Hopefully my fighting skills would be better.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	8. Alaska

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**************

**_Emmett_**

It had been almost two weeks since the memorial service and we would be leaving for Denali in about an hour. I was almost finished packing my stuff up.

Putting the last of my things in a box I taped it up and left it sitting on the floor. The movers would be by tomorrow to load everything up. Alice and Jasper were staying behind to make sure they got everything. Carlisle was driving his car up. Esme would ride with him. Bella and I would be driving my jeep. Rose's car and Edward's Vanquish were being left behind. We'd already moved them to a storage unit in Port Angeles.

Since I was done with what I needed to do I went in search of Bella. Going straight to Edward's room I was surprised to find that she wasn't there. She was always there and by the look of things she really needed to be there today out of all the others because she hadn't packed a single thing. I knew most was being left behind, but she had chosen a few things to keep, mainly CD's and books, but she had yet to pack them or her clothes. Alice was going to pack everything else up, along with Rose's things after we left. It would be put in storage also before they headed to Alaska tomorrow.

I flitted over to Jasper's study. The second place Bella could be found the last two weeks if she didn't happen to be in Edward's room. She taken to coming in here since Jasper had agreed to help her learn to fight and she would spend hours just listening to stories of his past and reading his many books on the Civil War.

When I didn't find her there I searched the rest of the house. Thinking she may have been out in Esme's garden I went out there, only to find it empty as well. It was then I realized that no one else was around either. Had they all gone to hunt and not told me.

Hearing a noise from the tree line I brought my eyes around. Alice and Jasper came running out hand in hand. Bella wasn't with them.

Starting to panic I rushed over to where they had stopped.

"She went to see Charlie." Alice said.

"Okay." I said letting out a breath. _Wait._ "What?" I asked when her words registered. "She's a newborn she can't be around him yet."

"I saw it would be fine. She has some major control. She doesn't even move while she's watching him."

"Why would she risk it though?" I asked.

"She wanted one last look at him before we left. She'll be back soon."

"Okay." I said still a little worried. I didn't want anything to happen. Bella would not survive if she hurt her dad. Plus if she happened to come across another human she would regret it if she lost control.

"Don't worry Emmett," Jasper said slapping me on the back. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Bella is a weird newborn. She's completely different than anything we've ever seen before."

I nodded. After all he was right. I had no doubt that when she did start learning to fight she would surprise Jasper yet again with the way she'd probably pick it up. I had at one point tried to tell Jasper that but he still had doubts. I was trying to think positive because I hated to think of what would happen if we didn't get her ready, because like she said, she would not sit ideally by and watch the rest of us go off.

I was just about to go back into the house when Carlisle and Esme came out of the words.

They both saw us standing there and Esme asked, "Emmett, would you mind going to get Bella? We'll be leaving in 30 minutes and she needs to come finish her packing."

"Sure. I'll bring her home."

**************

_**Bella**_

It was hard to stand here and watch my dad. Knowing that I might never see him again. I had been worried about coming to see him, afraid I would kill him or something, but Alice had assured me it would be alright. She didn't even get all the words out before I had jumped from Edward's window and took off for my old house.

He hadn't been home when I got there, but before I could go to the station he had pulled up in the driveway.

I had had to look away when he first got out of the car. His face would be forever burned into my brain. He looked like he'd aged 10 years since the day I died. His eyes were lifeless and his shoulders slumped. I hated seeing him that way. Knowing that the pain he felt was all for me. Knowing that his thoughts were on my life being cut too short. Granted it did fuel my resolve to take out the Volturi in a much more painful way.

My dad was a special man and he didn't deserve the kind of pain he was going through. He had never been verbal on any emotion, but I knew he loved me just as much as I loved him. His face was always what I looked to when I wanted to know how he was feeling and right now it spoke volumes. I didn't need Edward's mind reading ability to know that inside his head he was begging for understanding in all this craziness that had become his life.

I don't know how long I stood there watching him. I just couldn't seem to get enough. I wanted to remember everything about him and this house I had come to love.

After awhile though I knew I needed to head back, but I just couldn't make myself leave so I stayed and memorized every detail of the house I had called home for such a short time.

It wasn't long before I heard his quiet running. I knew who it would be before I even heard his voice.

"Bella?"

"I'm coming, Emmett. I just needed some time."

"I know. But we're leaving soon. Esme said you need to finish packing."

"Yes. I just can't seem to leave."

Placing his hand on my shoulder, he said, "I know it's hard, but you can come check on him anytime after everything else is resolved."

I nodded; he was right. Emmett disappeared back the way he had come seeing that I was going to follow. For now my dad may be sad, but he was safe. Turning with one last look, over my shoulder, at the house and my dad sitting at the kitchen table I took off after Emmett. I caught up to him quickly and we ran side by side back to the house.

************

_**Emmett**_

Once we got back to the house I helped Bella pack up her things. It took us all of ten minutes. When we were finished we said goodbye to Alice and Jasper and headed toward Alaska.

We arrived in Denali later that night, going straight to Tanya's home where we would be staying until the furniture arrived in a few days. They wouldn't drive as fast as we did so it would take it some time.

As Carlisle knocked on the door I could tell Bella was nervous. She knew like all of us that Tanya had had a thing for Edward. We didn't really know how she was going to react when she saw Bella for the first time.

Bella had moved to stand behind me when Tanya opened the door. As we walked into the house she hugged each of us. When Bella was the only one left, all the ones in my family I noticed quit breathing.

I had to smile when without hesitation Tanya let a smile come on her face and pulled Bella into a hug.

"Welcome. I'm truly sorry for your loss. I know how much Edward loved you. You're even more beautiful than he said you were." Tanya said giving her another smile.

"Thank you." Bella whispered.

When they had pulled apart we all turned to the other six vampires in the room. Kate, Tia, and Carmen all hugged us and whispered their pleasure of meeting her to Bella. When they stepped back Garrett, Eleazar, and Benjamin shook mine and Carlisle's hand and kissed the women on the cheek.

Once the introductions were out of the way we sat around and talked. No one bought up what happened in the meadow. I was glad for not only my sake but Bella's as well. There would be time to discuss that tomorrow.

While we talked I would catch Eleazar staring over at Bella more often than any of the others would. She so far had not contributed to the conversation unless asked a direct question so I couldn't figure out what he was doing.

Finally after about an hour he spoke up, "Bella you're a shield."

"Excuse me?" She asked looking up quickly.

"You're a shield, I think. I can't really get a good read on you, but that means that you're probably shielding me."

"What do you mean a read on me?"

"It's my gift. I can sense what a vampire's power is." He answered.

"That would explain it." Carlisle said.

"Explain what?" Tanya asked.

"Edward has never been able to read her mind, and we couldn't figure out why. It must be because of that."

"Yeah, but Alice can see her future and Jasper can affect her emotions." I said.

"Well that's different, and I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. Maybe Alice can see her future because she's not really trying to get into Bella's mind, but waiting for her to make a decision. As for Jasper I don't know why he can affect her. Doesn't his power just make you feel the way he wants you to?"

"Yes. He can start it or stop it at anytime."

"Hmmm. That's interesting and I'll have to think about it some more. She may have another power that's never been seen before with that. As for being a shield there's really only one way to tell. Kate would you mind?" Eleazar asked.

I knew what was coming. Cringing internally I waited.

Kate walked over to Bella and placed her hand on her shoulder.

After a few minutes Bella asked, "Am I suppose to be doing something?"

"Well, you should be on your back. I've never met anyone who was immune." Kate said, smiling down at her.

"Immune?" Bella asked questioningly.

"Kate has a gift. She can cause the illusion of pain with a touch. You're definitely shielding to some extent if you couldn't feel it." Eleazar explained.

Without a word, Bella stood and went outside.

"Did I say something wrong?" Eleazar asked turning to Carlisle.

"No. Jane was in the meadow and did it to Edward. She's probably remembering how he looked."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be sure and I didn't think she would be immune to Benjamin's gift."

"She'll be okay." Carlisle said, turning to me, "Emmett?"

Shaking my head yes, I went out the door in search of Bella. I found her sitting on a boulder a few yards into the trees surrounding the house.

"You okay?" I asked sitting down onto the ground.

"Yeah, just what he said brought that day back."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm not under a disillusion that I won't ever remember. It will just take some time before it doesn't hurt as bad."

"I know what you mean."

"You know though, in some sick twisted part of my brain once I found out her gift I wished it had worked."

"Why?"

"To know what he felt just before he died. The only sound he made was to tell me he loved me, but I saw the pain in his eyes."

"You know he would never want that for you."

"I know. Doesn't make me want to change my mind though."

I didn't know what to say to that so I kept quiet. After a few minutes I stood up. "You want to go hunt instead of sitting here. We can see if we can find you a moose to drink."

"Why not? It's been a few days."

She stood and we went further into the woods. We were able to find her a moose and she did awesome this time. Only getting a couple of drops on her.

"Good job Bells," I exclaimed when she was done. As she looked down at her clothes I saw a ghost of a smile. If I hadn't have been looking I would have missed it, but it was still there for a second all the same.

After I took down a couple of deer we returned to the house. Everyone was still in the living room. Eleazar tried to apologize to Bella, but she waved him off. I figured she would. We spent the rest of night talking. The girls were discussing how to decorate the new house. While the guys talked about Bella's impending training.

Everyone agreed to help when they could, but it was going to be up to Jasper mainly. He had the most experience out of all of us. Hell he had more experience out of all of us combined. Tomorrow night when he got here we would begin. And I prayed that we would have enough time before the Volturi decided to come for us, to help her be able to defend herself.

*********

**A/N: Yes I know that Benjamin and Tia were not part of the Denali coven, but I liked their characters so much more than Irina. So she's out and they are in. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	9. Training

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Emmett**_

We've been in Alaska for just over two weeks and Bella had been working hard.

She'd wanted to start her training as soon as Jasper walked in the door the first day, but after an hour of trying to drag him out the door we finally got her to give in and wait until the next morning.

Of course at the crack of dawn she was standing by the front door in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair up in a high ponytail and ready to go.

The first couple days Jasper went over the basic techniques. Like fighting stances, what to look for in an attack and all that shit. Once that was done he started going after her. It was hard to watch because Jasper pulled no punches.

Every time he knocked her down she would get up and say again. Each time it came out in more of a growl than the last time. He accidentally got carried away once and sunk his teeth in her arm and I thought she was going to flip her shit along with every one else in the family including fucking Jasper. He was beside himself with guilt and tried to tell her that he wasn't going to be teaching her anymore. That was a fun fucking conversation.

Laughing to myself I quit watching their fighting to think back on that day…

_They were in the field we were currently in like always and Jasper was having a hard time getting a hold of her. It had surprised all of us to realize Bella was fast, even more than a normal newborn would be. I had been standing to the side with the whole family including all the Denali's. We were laughing because every time he got his hands on her she slipped out of them._

_I could hear Jasper's frustrated growls and maybe one of us watching should have stepped in, but we didn't think anything about it. Not even Alice was able to see, since it was such a sudden thing.  
_

_I was talking to Carlisle when simultaneously Garrett said "shit," and Bella fucking roared. Jerking my head over toward her I saw Jasper flying backwards. I was going to congratulate Bella, but I realized she was holding her arm._

_Carlisle rushed to her side and pulled her hand away. I think if vampires could pass out Jasper would have at that moment. They whole family was freaking out wondering what Bella was going to do.  
_

_Jasper was beside her in an instant saying, "God, Bella. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."_

_"Jasper shut the hell up. I'm fine." She said pulling her arm up and sealing the wound. "Let's go again."_

_"No. I'm done. I hurt you."_

_"Its fine I said, you are not backing out just because you got carried away."_

_"But Bella…"_

_"Don't fucking but Bella me. I want this. I fucking need this. So if you can't man up and do what I need you to do then I will find someone else that will."_

_Jasper didn't have much to say, but it didn't matter she wasn't finished yet._

_"I don't care if every fucking time you get your hands on me you fucking sink your teeth in me. I'm sure it won't be my last bite, but damn it I need to learn this shit. So are you going to fucking help me or not?"_

_"Bella…"_

_"Yes or no Jasper? That's the only answer I need."_

_"Fine. Yes I will help you."_

_"Good. Now let's go." She said and they went back to fighting._

"Emmett," Jasper called pulling me back to the present.

"Yeah."

"It's your turn."

I nodded although I wasn't looking forward to this part. I was going to have to start fighting her now and I really didn't want too, but I walked toward them anyway because I didn't want her to go off on me.

Bella was tough but not tough enough. I took her down over and over again just like Jasper did. She continued to get up though and come back for more.

These training days continued everyday. Sometimes one of the other guys would help, but usually it was just me and Jasper. The girls had quit coming to watch after the biting incident. They could standing watching anymore.

With the end of the first two weeks we'd decided she would start working with Kate also, so that's what we would start today.

Early this morning Jasper and I started the day with her. Although she hadn't gotten either one of us down yet we were going to start on double attacks, with both of us coming at her at once. It was not going well. We had her down in just a few seconds, but she was determined to not give up.

Both Jasper and I had to admire her tenacity, but sometimes I wondered if she was getting carried away. I didn't mention it to her though because that would be a sure fire way to get her pissed off. I know Bella was still hurting like I was over losing our loved ones, but she had flipped it from sadness to anger and she was not backing down. I worried that she would get to the point that she would break and there would be nothing any one of us could do.

We finished up our day right after lunch time and met up with Kate. I was going to be taking one for the team letting Kate shock the shit out of me over and over again.

*************

_**Bella**_

That little fucking bitch. Don't get me wrong I loved Kate, but damn it if she wasn't pushing my ass to shield Emmett and I couldn't fucking do it.

Every time he went down I felt horrible and by the tenth time today I was ready to rip her head off. She must have sensed the fact that I was about to unload because she decided that Emmett had had enough. I could have fucking told her that two hours ago.

I had to give him credit though he never complained or made a sound. It still didn't make it right though. I don't know why we couldn't just go find a fucking moose or bear and tie it to a damn tree and practice with them. Of course she had to inform me that for some reason her little gift didn't work on animals. I thought it was bullshit, but hell what do I know.

To top it off no one else wanted to help with this part. It was okay if they were knocking me on my ass, but to have them be used as guinea pigs just didn't seem to have as much appeal.

Emmett hopped up from the last time. Stopping the incessant bitching going on in my head and said, "I'm okay Bells."

"That's not the point Emmett. I can't fucking do this."

"You will. You're just going to have to keep practicing."

"Yeah, at your expense. Why can't Jasper's ass help out with this too?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask him that later."

"Don't worry. I will most definitely be talking to him when we get home."

Emmett smirked and said, "Cool. Let's go hunting before we head back though. I'm kind of in need of some sustenance."

I nodded and shot off into the woods. I wanted moose for dinner, but would settle for whatever I came across.

I was a little bit ahead of Emmett when I smelled a very appetizing smell. It was one I hadn't come across before. I could hear when he caught the scent too; his growled out mine was not hard to miss. Pushing myself harder I knew I would make it to whatever that tantalizing animal was first. Laughing over my shoulder I shook my head.

I heard him growl again and I ran faster. It didn't take me long before I was crashing through the last of the trees into a small clearing. A bear was on the other side and it finally hit me why he was so adamant. This was Emmett's favorite.

I could have been nice after the day he had but I wasn't about to pass up that smell. It was too good. Before I could fly across the small space separating me from my food I was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground.

"Get off me you ass. I smelled it first."

"I don't care Bella. That," He said taking a hand off me and pointing, "is mine."

He didn't think when he removed his hand from my arm. He should have because I didn't waste any time sinking my fist into his stomach and throwing him off me.

"Damn it," He hissed getting up quickly. I jumped to my feet ready to defend my meal if I had too. "Bella, calm the hell down. You can have the fucking thing."

"Whatever. It was mine to begin with."

I was crouched down, ready to go at it if he so much as moved toward the brown bear. I don't know how long we stood there before hearing a throat clear. Glancing over at the same time we caught sight of Jasper leaning against a tree with an amused expression.

"Alice sent me."

"Stay out of it Jasper. This is between me and Emmett."

"That's fine, but I was just going to tell you that while you both were acting like 5 year olds the bear ran off."

Whipping my head around I saw in fact that it was gone.

"Son of a bitch." I said as I shot off into the woods in what I hoped was the direction it went.

I heard Jasper tell Emmett to come after me and before long he was running along beside me.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was all about?" He asked.

"No."

"Bella?"

"What Emmett? That bear was mine. You wanted to get in the way."

"There's more to it than that."

"No there isn't."

"Bella?"

I stopped mid stride and waited for him to face me. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but you've never acted like that with a meal. Jasper and I both have been around you and you've never once tried to fight us."

"I seem to recall you were the one that tackled me, not the other way around."

"That may be so, but you were the one that was ready to rip my head off when I didn't back down."

"Well then I guess you'll think next time."

"Damn Bella, what the hell is the matter?"

"Fine. I've already had enough taken away from me; I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Bella you are comparing Edward to a bear."

"Yes. I didn't have a choice then. Now I do and I'm not going to lose anything else…" I cried not being able to stop the sob from escaping my throat.

"Shit Bells." He said pulling me into a hug.

We stood there for a long time before I finally pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bells. I just don't like to see you hurting. You can't let this shit bottle up or you're going to explode. It wasn't that bad this time, but what happens next time."

"I know. I just miss him and if I think about it, it hurts to much. I shut it out and replace it with anger. It's easier that way. I guess it just got to be to much after today."

"Have you forgotten that I know exactly how you feel?"

"No."

"Then next time it gets to that point just talk to me. I'll be here. We're friends and going through the same thing. So we can help each other. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now lets go see if we can find something to eat."

It took another hour, but we were both able to find something. Neither one of us got the brown bear we'd been after in the beginning, but I settled for a moose and Emmett settle for a few deer and a fox.

Returning back to the house we found Esme standing in the foyer as we opened up the front door. We knew we were in trouble as she had her arms crossed and a look of disappointment on her face.

"Sorry mom," We both said before she could say anything.

"Thank you. Don't let it happen again."

We nodded and went up the stairs. Emmett went on to his room, but I went in search of Jasper first, finding him in his study.

"Hey Bells," He said when I walked in.

"Hey. I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Today, while we were working with Kate Emmett was shocked a lot. Can you maybe help out a little and play the guinea pig some so it's not an everyday occurrence for him?"

"I guess." He sighed.

"Thank you." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. I left him alone then.

We'd only been in the new house a week, but I was already in love with my own private sanctuary also known as my bedroom. I'd painted the walls a deep purple with black trim. One whole wall was black bookcases and they were already half filled. I had a sleigh bed with purple and black bedding. A small purple loveseat and black chair in one corner.

The floor was hardwood, but had throw rugs spread out in the same color as everything else. Walking in the door just put me into a peaceful mood. I loved spending time alone in here. Going through the room I went into the bathroom. It was painted black with purple tiles on the floor and in the shower.

After a quick shower I slid on a tank top and boy shorts before throwing my hair back up into a ponytail. Taking out my lighter I debated on which candles to light. I had 14 in all. Two each for my family members. I had spent hours online trying to find the perfect ones. Each represented what their scents were to me.

For Carlisle I found a leather scented one and firewood. Esme was apple pie and vanilla. Alice was chocolate and strawberries. Jasper was rain and honey. Emmett was cinnamon and almonds. Edward's was musk and trees. Rose was roses and lavender.

After going back and forth I wanted some comfort after the day I had so I went for Esme's candles. It didn't take long for the smell to float around the room. Grabbing Wuthering Heights off my bedside table I settled in my chair and got lost in the words of Emily Bronte.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	10. New Powers

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, but I'm not loving it at all because it was just a bitch to get it out of my head. I don't know what happened. If you like it great. If not the feeling is mutual. **

**************

_**Emmett**_

As Bella's training intensified the months passed and before we knew it we'd been in Alaska for six months.

Alice still hadn't seen anything, but we didn't have false hope that the Volturi wouldn't come for us, they would just bide their time and wait until we least expected it.

The six months have not gone to waste though.

Bella has continued to work hard and has come surprisingly far. We have changed things around though. We don't split the days anymore instead five days out of the week she spends with Jasper and whoever wants to help. The other two days she spends with Kate and I. No one else would help with this part.

Jasper started out after Bella had asked him too, but it didn't take long before Alice put her foot down and said he couldn't do it anymore.

In the fourth month Bella finally took down Jasper. I don't know who was more shocked her or him. Neither one of them went in for the kill so it was a pretty good bet they were both stunned. I on the other hand was grinning like an idiot.

After that it was like a light bulb switched on in her head and she became a fighting machine. It got to where when it was Bella and Jasper she could get him down about 40% of the time. He did have over a hundred years of fighting experience on her, but still to be able to take him down at all was a huge achievement.

Once Jasper started falling at her hands I did also. Granted it was only about 4 out of 20 times, but she didn't care. You could tell she was just happy that it was happening.

She was still having trouble with multiple attacks only being able to take down one of us before the other one got her.

Things were also not going as well with Kate's training. I was shocked repeatedly over and over again. I fucking hated it, but kept it up because I knew Bella wouldn't feel like she was able to do enough if she couldn't get it down too. Every now and then she would be able to project it out, but it would usually only happen for a few seconds at a time and I would end up getting shocked before Kate pulled it back.

Even with all the training and stuff we were both doing good. I still thought about Rose all the time, like I know Bella did with Edward, but like we'd said in the beginning we helped each other through it. She'd become my best friend. Someone that I knew I could bitch and moan too, someone I could just sit quietly with, or someone I could fight with.

And believe me when I say we did that a lot. It was like we couldn't go a day when we didn't get into an argument.

She was always getting pissy because she said I cheated at the video games I'd taught her to play which I might have once or twice or every time, but she didn't really have any concrete proof about it, so I don't know why she got mad.

I learned a few months ago to not piss her off the mornings we had with Kate because she wouldn't even try to fucking shield me.

This morning was a Kate day. We'd been at it for about an hour when all of a sudden the shocks didn't come anymore.

Looking quickly to Bella she was smiling a huge smile. One that had only graced her face a few times in the past six months.

Kate tried for awhile to get through, but after an hour Bella was still smiling as was I and Kate was huffing in annoyance.

"Let me try one more time and if it doesn't work we'll call it a day," Kate said sitting down beside me in the grass.

"Fine, but it isn't going to work. I've got it now." Bella said laughing.

Kate placed her hand on my shoulder and nothing happened. Bella had quit laughing with Kate's touch and a look of deep concentration came across her face. I was wondering what she was doing because she'd not had that look before. I was just about to ask her when out of nowhere there was so much fucking pain I literally thought I was going to die again.

Up until this point I had never made a sound, but this was not like the normal shock I'd gotten. It was so much more intense and I couldn't stop the groans and words that left my mouth.

"FUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK." I screamed. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUCK. STOP. STOP. STOP."

"Emmett?" Kate questioned but I barely heard it with the pain coursing through my body.

I was beyond words by this point. Nothing was coming out but moans and I was wondering why Kate wouldn't remove her fucking hand off my shoulder.

It seemed like forever before the pain stopped, but when it did Kate started screaming. Glancing quickly at Bella she had a look of panic written all over her face while she stared at Kate.

Jumping up I ran over and shook her slightly. As soon as her eyes moved to mine the screaming stopped. Looking back over my shoulder Kate was on her knees gasping for unneeded breath.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how I did that." Bella answered dropping her face into her hands.

I was speechless and confused as hell.

Turning to Kate I asked, "How did you hurt me that much?"

"I don't know. One minute nothing and then the next you were yelling. No one has ever been that bad and you especially. The next minute it was like everything in you came into me. God it hurt."

"Tell me something I don't know."

We both turned to Bella then who was still standing with her head in hands.

"Bells it's okay. We're both fine."

"I know, but I don't know what I did or how I did it." She whispered. "I don't even know if I want to do it again."

"You are so doing that again," Kate said before I could tell she wouldn't have too.

"No."

"Yes, because that shit although it hurt like hell was fucking awesome. If you can do it again, do you know what kind of advantage we'll have when the Volturi decide to grace us with their presence."

"But I don't know what I did." Bella tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. What were you thinking when I was touching Emmett the last time?"

"I was wondering what it would be like if your power was stronger."

"I guess we know now." Kate said with a grin.

I was confused so I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I think Bella may have another power. Actually she may have two."

"That's not possible." Bella said.

"I think it might be. What were you thinking when I started screaming?"

"I was getting freaked out because I didn't know what was going on and I couldn't figure out why you hadn't stopped touching him. I thought that if you knew what he was feeling you would let go and then you started screaming."

"Hmmm…Let me think a minute." Kate said.

We waited silently stealing glances out of the corner of our eyes at each other.

After a few minutes Kate said, "Okay, here's what I think, but we're going to have to test it out which sucks, but we won't know until we do. I really hate that we both have to be the guinea pigs, but we've got to get this figured out."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this at all?" I asked.

"Because you won't. I think Bella that you can not only shield, but enhance powers and turn them around on the one doing it."

"Fuck," I whispered. "If that's true then do you know how fucking fantastic that would be."

"Yes Emmett I'm aware. I have already mentioned that once." Kate snapped.

"Don't get mad at me."

"Sorry. I'm just dreading what may be coming next."

"What?"

"Guinea Pigs remember?" She said.

"Shit, you're right."

"I'm not doing it," Bella said shaking her head. "Not after that."

"You have to Bells. We'll be fine." I said.

"Yeah. We need to see if it was a one time thing or something that will happen from now on."

"I can't." Bella whispered. "I can't do that to you two."

"You can. Like Emmett said we'll be fine."

Bella looked back and forth between the two of us a few times before finally nodding her head slowly. Kate and I both sat on the ground in front of her.

"Okay Bella throw your shield out over Emmett."

She nodded again.

Kate placed her hand on my shoulder and I felt nothing.

"Now think about making my power stronger."

The look of deep concentration once again came on her face and just like fucking last time pain radiated through my body.

Yet again I was unable to hold in the noise. Before Kate could tell her to think about turning it around she was screaming and my agony had stopped. Bella quickly stopped Kate's pain also and I pulled her into a hug.

"That was awesome." I said grinning down at her.

"But I hurt both of you."

"Just for a minute and it's gone now. Stop worrying so much."

She rolled her eyes and look over her shoulder toward Kate.

"We need to practice this more later, but I think for today we're good." Kate said.

We both nodded in agreement.

We also agreed not to tell the family about the two new powers. I don't know why, but it was cool having this as a secret.

As we ran back to the house we decided to hunt. Bella went off in search of moose leaving Kate and I behind. It didn't take us long to come upon a herd of deer. After we'd both had our fill we sat against a boulder.

"If Bella can keep this up the Volturi will not know what hit them." Kate said.

"I know and what's funny is they did it. They created that freaky little monster. They wanted to destroy her and she's going to help destroy them."

Kate chuckled to herself. "I don't think we want her to make there powers stronger because apparently it can get through her shield, but the turning it around thing will be useful. I wonder if she can prevent a physical attack also."

"If that was possible. She'll be unstoppable."

"Yes. I think next time we need to bring Benjamin to throw stuff at her. See if we can bring it out."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What does?" Bella asked coming up beside us.

We explained to her what we were thinking and she agreed to it before we ran back to the house.

When we got there everyone was in the living room waiting on us.

At first I thought Alice had seen something about the Volturi, but then I took in her face and knew if she had it wasn't what I thought.

She was grinning like a fool. She kind of looked like me.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down across from her.

"We're having a family day tomorrow." Alice said starting to bounce in place. "We decided that Bella has been working so hard to get ready for what's coming and she along with everyone else needs a break. We're going shopping, then bowling and then to the movies."

"Cool."

"Everything, but the shopping." Bella muttered.

Alice gave her the evil eye, but didn't say anything.

We spent the next few hours hanging out. Bella and I played a few video games until we broke the Wii. Well she broke the Wii controller when she threw it at me because she though that I cheated which I may or may not have done.

"Good thing we're going shopping tomorrow." I said as I picked up the broken controller.

"You two won't be getting another one when we do," Esme said from behind us.

"Why?" I asked spinning around on the couch.

"Because that's the fourth one you've broken."

"I didn't break it, she did."

"Because you cheated." Bella snapped.

"Whatever you still broke it."

She snarled her lip at me and rolled her eyes.

Esme walked away before I could argue my point further. Turning to Bella again I asked, "Are you happy now?"

"It's not my fault."

"I beg to differ if you could control your anger more we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"If you wouldn't be such a fucking baby and cheat so you'll win when I'm beating you we wouldn't be having this conversation either."

"Whatever I just think you're a sore loser." I said and smirked when she didn't have a comeback. Or so I thought because the next thing I knew she launched herself at me knocking the couch over and pinning me to the floor.

Throwing her off she landed on the coffee table and I heard it crash to the ground.

"Shit," I said jumping up.

Esme came rushing back into the room followed closely by the rest of the family.

"What are you two doing?" Esme asked.

Bella and I were standing a few feet apart with our heads down. We knew we'd gone to far this time. We'd only argued up until this point, but now we'd crossed a line and in the house no less.

"Well?" Esme asked again.

At the same time we both started explaining our side. She let us go for about two seconds.

"Enough. I don't care who's fault it is. Tomorrow you will buy Tanya a new table and from now on you two will not be allowed to play games together."

"That's not…" I started to protest.

"Don't say a word. You brought this on yourselves. You're both adults and should know better."

With that she turned and went back upstairs. The rest of the family was laughing at us. We both growled which made them laugh harder.

Rolling my eyes I turned to flip the couch up right only to find Bella had already done it and was sitting there.

Flopping down beside her I reached for the TV remote.

As I was flipping through the channels she said, "You know technically I'm still a teenager."

I chuckled and said, "Smart ass."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's true."

From upstairs we heard, "It doesn't matter. You're still considered an adult in this house."

She cringed slightly, but smiled.

For the rest of the night we ended up laughing our asses off watching old episodes of Home Improvement and The Cosby Show

**********

**A/N: Bella being able to make a power stronger is for aerobee82 who came up with it. Thanks for letting me use your idea.**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	11. Mud

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Aro**_

"Master it has been a year and we still have not done anything about the Cullen's." Alec said as he came into the throne room.

"Do you think I don't know this?"

"No, but I want revenge for my sister."

"And you shall have it, but the Cullen's are a strong group on their own and I'm sure they have elicited outside help as well. We need time to prepare. Caius and Marcus are training the others as we speak. As soon as they are ready we will bring down that pathetic excuse of a family."

"How much longer?"

"When they are ready."

He nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh and Alec," I waited for him to look at me before I continued. "Do not question me again."

"Yes master."

I waited for the door to shut before sitting down. It was almost time.

******************

**Meanwhile back in Alaska….**

**_Bella_**

I absolutely fucking loved my power or powers and I am a fucking badass. The six months since we found out I had them have been spent training and working hard.

I do feel bad for Kate and Emmett because they are always being shocked, but we are still keeping it from everyone else. Eventually we want to test it on Jasper and Benjamin's powers just to see what can happen and even see if it will work with Alice although I'm not sure how much stronger we can make future reading.

We did take Benjamin out with us once, just to see if I could repel a physical attack, but after dodging the twentieth boulder he sent my way, I gave up on it. I was frustrated and about ready to lose my mind when Jasper told me not to worry about a physical attack. I was ready for one of those with my own bare hands. I had finally worked up to taking Emmett down half the time and Garrett down all the time. I was pretty pleased with myself because not only could I do that, but I could also keep my shield out at the same time.

Over the last two weeks my planned training sessions with Jasper have ended. He'd said he had taught me as much as he knew and now he settled for trying to attack me when I least expected it. When those happened he still got me down 60% of the time, but it didn't bother me. I knew I was ready and now all we had to do was wait.

The family spends as much time together as we can. After our first family day we made it a goal to do it each week. Most Saturdays have found us playing putt putt, at a movie, sledding, or even flying kites.

Emmett has become my best friend and we are never far from each other. He has made it his mission to attack me at least five times a day.

Sometime we will just walk in companionable silence. I know in those times we are thinking about Edward and Rose, but it doesn't hurt anymore. I still loved Edward, but I was finally able to break through that wall in my mind and am able to remember the good times, not the bad.

Emmett and I also only hunted with each other, occasionally someone would tag along, but usually it was just us. We made it a competition most of the time and no one wanted to get in the middle of that. It usually ends up in a wrestling match, with us taking down the trees in the vicinity before we've stopped.

Esme has still not allowed us to play video games together, but I got around that by figuring out my puppy dog eyes work on Jasper or Garrett. Now I just coax them into playing and I help them.

Today we've decided to go mudding in his jeep. We do it a lot and it is so much fun.

We left the house early. I'd asked the others if they wanted to come, but they all said no.

We drove about 30 minutes away before we found a good size spot.

"Can I do it today?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know how."

"You do know I'm a vampire right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why wouldn't I know how. I've watched you enough times and how fucking hard could it be anyway? It's just driving a car through the mud."

"It's not just driving a car through the mud. You have to make the car go where you want it too and be precise."

Rolling my eyes I said, "Whatever. You just have this weird thing about someone else driving your jeep."

"And your point?" He asked grinning.

"Please." I said batting my eyelashes.

"Those eyes won't work on me." He said and I noticed he wouldn't look at me.

Biting my lip I placed a hand on his forearm. He glanced over and I batted them again.

"Damn it," He growled out as he slammed the brakes on. "I hate when you do that shit."

"Thought it wouldn't work."

"Shut it Bella. You fucking knew it would when you did it."

I grinned my little Cheshire cat smile and opened the passenger door.

When we'd both got situated in our new seats he said, "Please be careful."

Rolling my eyes once again I put the jeep in gear.

I made it about half way through the mud when I hit a deep rut and we heard something snap.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Emmett growled.

I was trying really hard not to laugh because let's face it he should have expected me to break something.

"I don't find it funny. Get out of the fucking car so I can see what you did."

Opening the door I slid out. My legs sinking mid calf into the mud.

Trudging through I went around to the other side.

"So what now?" I asked.

He shot me a glare before moving to the front. Reaching his hands underneath the front bumper he started pulling it out onto dryer land.

I didn't offer to help. I didn't figure he would want me too since I was back to laughing my ass off.

Once he got it to where he wanted it he said, "If you can stop laughing for five fucking seconds I need you to hold it up so I can see what's wrong."

I clamped my mouth shut and waited. Reaching under the passenger side he raised it at an angle. I helped and then held on while he let go.

"Don't flip it over."

As I rolled my eyes for the third time today I leaned my head against the bottom of the jeep.

"Fuck."

"What did I break?"

"The axle. Which means we can't drive it back to the house."

"Well we will just get a couple ropes and pull it I'm sure Jasper can help."

"I don't need his help. I can do it on my own."

I just shook my head and continued to hold it up while he looked underneath. I know I stood there at least an hour. It wasn't like it would suddenly get heavy, but I was bored out of my mind, plus Emmett kept muttering under his breath.

Finally aggravated I said, "You are such a fucking crybaby."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You can stand there all damn day and it's not going to fix itself."

"Fine," He said. "Put it down and we'll run back for rope."

I stepped back and let go. It slammed back onto the ground bouncing a little.

"You could have blown my tires!"

"God, just have a fucking coronary. Would you like some cheese with that whine?" I asked as I turned and started to walk away.

I didn't even have time to move before I was being pushed head first into the mud puddle by Emmett's body.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled as I came up spitting out mud. "Do you know how fucking gross that is?"

He was the one standing there grinning now. Shrugging his shoulders he went to walk around me and I was so not having that shit.

Launching myself out of the mud I landed on his shoulders.

Jerking backwards I was able to pull him down into the puddle. Granted I didn't think it through because he landed on top of me. He tore my arms out from around his neck and rolled off me, only to crouch down ready for me to come after him again. I gave him what he wanted and once again launched myself toward him. He met me halfway and with a crash that resounded like thunder we fell into the puddle, splashing mud up.

We continued to roll around, neither one really getting the upper hand, until we heard a throat clear. Both of our heads snapped up at the sound and found Jasper sitting up on the top of Emmett's jeep. "Alice sent me."

"What are you doing up there?" I asked letting Emmett go from the headlock I had him in.

"Trying to stay out of the way of the flying muck you two are splashing around."

"She started it." Emmett said shoving me a little.

"You pushed me in first you ass."

"You broke my jeep."

"Boo fucking hoo. Get the hell over it already."

"God you two drive me crazy with your fighting. I can't believe ya'll act like this."

"Don't look at me. She's the one that is always doing it. I go along with it because I'm not going to just let her yell at me."

Reaching up I smacked him in the back of the head.

"See that's what I'm talking about. He blames you and you get mad. You blame him and he gets mad. Give it a rest. It's fucking annoying."

We both huffed and crossed our arms over our chests. When I looked over at Emmett he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He's right. You do get mad at me pretty quickly."

"And you do the same thing big guy."

He raised and lowered his shoulders with a grin. "That's because it's fun."

"Yeah," I said smiling back at him.

"Now that you've figured that out, not like it will matter; let's get your jeep home." Jasper said from the front of the car.

He'd brought rope with him, so after turning the jeep around we tied off three ropes. It didn't take us long to pull it back to the house. Pushing it into the garage we left it alone and opened the door leading into the main house. Jasper was in front of us, but disappeared quickly.

Before we could move into the door further we heard, "Stop right there."

Glancing up I saw Esme standing there with hands on her hips.

"Don't think for a second you two are coming in here like that."

I shook my head not understanding.

She moved one hand and waved it up and down toward our bodies. Looking down I took in the mud covering mine and Emmett's clothing. I hadn't even realized we were that bad. I'm sure my hair was even worse.

"Sorry." We both muttered at the same time.

"Just go wash off in the stream, then you'll be allowed in."

We turned and took off through the open garage door. Getting to the stream that butted up to the property we both waded in and sat down.

Laying back I ran my hands through my hair and felt the grit that was in there. Once I was finished I sat up and started rubbing my jeans and shirt to get the mud off them.

Glancing over at Emmett I saw him doing the same thing.

"Sorry about the Jeep. I really didn't mean to break it."

"I know. Sorry I pushed you into the mud puddle."

"It's okay. It was fun."

He grinned and we finished up our bath or whatever you want to call it. Once we got out we took off back to the house. When we walked in the side door again we were laughing. Esme was standing there with towel and a small smile playing on her face. She didn't say anything else.

She never really got on to us for fighting anymore. The first few months that wasn't the case though. We got yelled at a lot then, but now she just knew it was something that happened.

We both knew how to push each others buttons, but as soon as we were done fighting whatever it was about was forgotten and we would be laughing about it.

That's who we were and it felt good to have someone to do that with.

More months passed and me and Emmett continued the way we were. The hanging out, the fighting, the talking, the training. We grew closer. How that was even possible I couldn't tell you, but it was nice.

And then one day everything changed.

It was a Monday and I was bored. It had been a few days since we'd had an argument and I figured what better way to relieve some of that boredom than with a good smack down. Sitting beside him on the couch I reached over and smacked him upside the head taking off through the front door afterwards. I was half way to Anchorage before I realized he wasn't coming after me.

Making my way back to the house, I found him still sitting in the same spot that I had left him in. Something was wrong.

"Wuss." I called out.

Nothing. He just continued to look at the floor.

"Chicken." Still nothing.

Looking over at Alice and Jasper, who were sitting on the other couch, I raised an eyebrow. Alice just shrugged, but Jasper looked amused.

When I turned my eyes back to Emmett I stared, daring him to acknowledge me. After about five minutes he coughed and sat up a little straighter.

Since that day he stopped everything. There was no more hunting with me, no more walks, nothing. It was like I didn't exist anymore to him and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I didn't know what I had done wrong. Jasper seemed to be the only who knew what was going on, but he wouldn't spill not even to Alice.

All I knew was that it hurt. He wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't look at me. Hell he wouldn't even stay in the same room if I came in.

It's been two months and I'm miserable. I miss Emmett immensely. He was my life line and I needed him.

I've quit talking to pretty much everybody. I only leave the house to hunt. After almost two years I'm back to the way I was right after I lost Edward and it hurt just as much. And this time I had no clue what happened.

**********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	12. Make a Decision

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**************

**_Emmett_**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I am so fucking screwed it's not even funny.

It has been two months since I had last spoken to Bella. I hadn't gone hunting with her; I couldn't even be in the same room with her anymore. Not since I realized I had fallen in love with her.

I still don't even know how or when it happened. All I know is that one day we were fine and the next she walked in the room and it hit me like a MACK truck.

All I could see that day was how beautiful she was and how much I wanted to be with her always and not just as friends. She'd become my everything and I hadn't even realized it.

I felt horrible; I had only lost Rose just under two years ago and here I was already falling for someone else. And not just someone else, but Bella. My brother's mate and my best friend. She had lost Edward at the same time and we had gotten through it together, but that still didn't make it right. Maybe to humans that was possible, but not with vampires we didn't love anybody other than our mates. It wasn't possible or so I had thought.

What was I going to do?

I knew Jasper could feel it coming off me every time I looked at Bella; he kept looking at me with this knowing smile on his face. Like it was a great big, uncomplicated thing.

All I could think about was how messed up everything would get, if I told her how I felt.

We were sitting on the couch one afternoon. I had finally relented and was in the same room with Bella. I ignored her or pretended I did and she in turn ignored me. She'd quit talking to the others in the house and I hated that I was the reason. I knew I was hurting her by not being there anymore, but I just didn't know how to come out and say the things I felt or even if I wanted too.

While we sat there I would steal glances every now and then, stopping only when I looked over at Jasper and he gave me a slight nod in her direction.

Rolling my eyes I picked up a magazine from the coffee table and began flipping through it. After a few minutes I flung it back to the table and stood up.

All eyes turned to me. "I'm going to hunt."

Alice and Jasper nodded. Bella let her eyes trail over my face before turning them back to her book. Her shoulders slumped minutely. I knew it hurt her when I didn't invite her along, so I didn't really need the glare Jasper or Alice sent my way.

I shrugged my shoulders and took off out the front door.

When I got to the tree line I turned back to look in the window of the house. I watched as Bella got up off the sofa and threw her book. It became lodged in the wall and I saw her cringe knowing Esme would give her shit about it later. Jasper stood and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and took off out the back door.

Sighing I turned toward the forest again and ran for awhile. After about an hour and a half I finally picked up the scent of a bear. When I came upon it I took it down without hesitation. As I drained it my mind shifted to whether or not it was the one Bella and I had fought over months ago. With that thought my appetite left me and I flung it away.

"God why am I such a fucking idiot?" I asked to what I thought was myself.

"You aren't an idiot." Jasper said coming up behind me.

"Yes I am."

"You aren't. You just need to tell her."

"I can't. It's too soon."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"We just lost Rose and Edward."

"Almost two years ago."

"Yes and its wrong. I shouldn't feel the way I do about her."

"You act like this is something you can control. God dude did you ever think this was the way it was meant to be. That you and Bella were meant for each other all along."

"Rose was meant for me and I'm tarnishing what we had with my feelings for Bella."

"You need to get over that shit right now. You and Bella have or had something special before you screwed it up. The friendship you had when she was human only got stronger when she became one of us. Everyone sees it. It's no ones fault that it turned into more with as much time as you spent with her."

"What would Rose and Edward think though? I mean…"

"I think they would be happy." He said interrupting me. "Edward loved her and only wanted her happy. I think he would be okay knowing that when she found that it was with someone that he loved and trusted. As for Rose it's Rose. I know she never liked Bella, but I don't think she'd hold it against you for finding someone that you'd want to be with. She wouldn't want you depressed."

"I miss her."

"I know you do, but you have a second chance to find that happiness you had before, don't waste it."

"Does she even feel the same?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to feel her emotions since you quit talking to her."

"And you're just now telling me this?"

"I haven't told anyone. I just figured it was her shield protecting her."

"Damn dude, you need to tell people this shit."

"And you need to tell her how you feel." He said while standing up.

"I'll think about it."

"Think hard. It's not going to get better the longer you wait. Now that these feelings are there they won't go away."

I nodded.

He started to walk away, but then I heard him stop and say, "As much as Edward loved Bella, you love her more."

I jerked my head toward him, but he was already gone.

I sat there for a while longer. I ran through everything I had felt for Rose and what I feel for Bella. After what seemed like ages I finally came to a decision.

**************

_**Bella**_

I don't know why I thought he might ask me to go with him hunting. He hadn't in so long, but I'd gotten my hopes up when he kept looking over at me while we sat on the couch.

When he didn't it crushed me. I missed him so much. After he'd disappeared through the front door I got mad. How dare he treat me like a fucking leper. I hadn't done shit to him. Letting my anger get the best of me I threw the book I had across the room and watched as it imbedded itself in the wall.

Fuck. I was going to get in trouble for that. Of course when I had that thought my mind also went to the fact that the last time I got in trouble for something Emmett was beside me. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. I didn't want him to make me feel better so I just shrugged it and flew out the back door.

I needed to be away from the house before I broke down. I ran for about five miles before I came across the scent of my favorite animal. I hadn't told anyone it was no longer moose. I'd found something better. As I drained the bear I thought about how happy Emmett would be if he was here to share. Once I was finished I buried it and took off running again.

I ran for another ten miles before I came upon a small clearing. Perching myself on the top of a boulder I let my mind go…

_Why didn't he want to be around me anymore?_

_--You must have done something._

_But that's the problem I haven't done anything._

_--Or you think you haven't._

_If I had he would tell me._

_--Maybe not._

_Yes, he would. This is Emmett. He's never had a problem telling you what's on his mind._

_--You must have done something horrible then. _

_But I haven't._

_--Why does it even matter? Whatever it is, it's his problem.._

_It matters because he's my friend._

_--Are sure that's all?_

_Yes. What else could it be?_

_--Maybe your feelings go deeper than friendship and that's why it's bothering you so much that he won't talk to you._

_They don't, I love Edward._

_--Yes, but Emmett has been there from the beginning of all the pain. _

_So._

_--So, maybe your feelings have shifted._

_They haven't._

_--Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_--Positive_

_I think so._

_--You love him. Admit it._

_I don't._

_--You do._

_No. _

_--Yes_

_No._

_--Yes._

_I don't love him._

_--Yes you do and when you finally admit it to yourself you'll feel better._

_I don't, I can't. _

_--I'll ask again. Are you positive?_

_Yes…No…I don't know…._

_--Which is it?_

_No_

_--No you don't or no you're not positive?_

_No I'm not positive. Happy now?_

_--Not until you admit it._

_Fine. Fine. Yes I love him. I am in love with Emmett Cullen._

_--Feel better?_

_Shut up._

I finished fighting with myself and thought over everything. I was in love with him. I think I have been for awhile, but a fat lot of good it would do me. Just cause more hurt and pain when he didn't speak to me.

Hearing the movement through the trees I said, "Hey Alice."

"You okay?"

"No."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I love him."

"I know."

"Have you ever seen us together?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything."

"It means I'm not supposed to have these feelings."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you saw Edward and I together. You saw Jasper and you together."

"Yes, but this is different. So much changed that wasn't supposed to and you and Emmett ended up getting thrown together. It happens."

"Do you think Edward would be mad?"

"No. Now Rose maybe."

I smiled a little at that because she was right.

"What do I do Alice?"

"You tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Then he doesn't. I don't think that's the case though."

"Has he said something?"

"No, but I have watched Jasper and he knows something. As soon as you left he went after Emmett."

"Really?"

"Yes which makes me think Emmett feels the same way and that is why he stopped talking to you. I have a feeling that once one of you decides to say something I'll be able to see you two together. Until then I'm blind."

"Maybe I should, but what if you're wrong and it makes everything worse?"

"How much worse can it get?"

"He could leave."

"I don't see that happening."

"How would you know? You're blind remember."

"Shut it Bella. You know what I mean."

I gave her a smile and said, "Yeah I know."

My eyes followed her as she stood up. "Just think about it. You have nothing to lose."

I nodded.

"I'm going back. You coming?"

"In a little bit."

"Okay."

She took off back to the house and I stretched out on my back. Looking up at the sky I let our conversation run through my head.

Alice was right. I did have nothing to lose, but could I handle being around him if he knew how I felt and he didn't feel the same.

Awhile later I made my decision.

****************

_**Alice**_

Jasper and I returned to the house at the same time and resumed our positions on the sofa.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"I don't know. He thinks it's wrong to love her." He said with a shrug. "What did Bella say?"

"She loves him, but is worried that if she tells him that it will make everything worse."

"Those two need to talk. Have you seen them at least doing that?"

"No. Neither one will make a definite decision. It's kind of frustrating."

We'd been sitting there for awhile when I slipped into a vision…

_Emmett and Bella running through the forest. Both coming into the house at the same time. _

I felt a smile slide across my face as the rest of the vision went through my head.

When it was over I turned to Jasper.

"They decided." He said.

I nodded.

"Finally." He muttered. "Let's go visit with Tanya and the others and let Carlisle and Esme in on what's going on."

"Yeah. They'll want some privacy."

Jasper stood up pulling me along with him. We went out the front door and started running. I couldn't keep the smile off my face and I knew I was affecting Jasper too because he had the same grin I did.

Emmett and Bella had just made the best decision of their life.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	13. Finally

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Emmett**_

This was it. I was going after what I needed and wanted. There was no more indecision, no more worrying that it was wrong. Maybe we weren't supposed to be together when we first met, but things had changed and she was all I could see in my future.

If she didn't feel the same way then I was going to make damn sure she knew I was here and waiting if or when she ever changed her mind.

Crashing through the trees I finally caught sight of the house. Flying across the yard I leaped over the steps and threw open the front door.

"BELLA!" I called.

When no answer met my ears I started making a sweep of the house. It finally dawned on me that she had not returned from wherever she'd gone earlier. Moving to the back door of the house I flung it open and finally saw her. She was coming through the last of the trees; the moonlight bouncing off her pale glorious skin.

"Bella," I called again causing her head to snap up. Racing toward her I didn't think as I slammed into her. The force taking us both off our feet with me landing on top.

I didn't even apologize just started letting the words I should have said months ago start spewing from my mouth.

"God Bella I love you. I'm so in love with you and I never want you to leave my side. I need you. I want you so much. Forever."

She was staring up at me her golden eyes holding so many emotions. She whispered one word, but it was all I needed to hear at the moment. "Forever."

Bringing my head lower I pressed my lips to hers. I let everything out in that kiss, everything I was feeling and in return I received the same thing.

When I finally pulled back I took her face in between my hands. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emmett." She whispered placing another quick kiss on my lips.

"Let's go in and talk."

She nodded and in seconds I had us back on our feet.

Intertwining our hands we walked at a human pace back inside the house. Going over to the sofa I sat down pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her. Resting my forehead against her shoulder I just sat and held her for a few minutes.

"How long?" She finally asked.

"Since I quit talking to you. I didn't know how to be around you and continue just as friends."

"So you thought it was better to ignore me. Do you know how bad that hurt?"

"I can guess. It hurt me too, but god Bella I thought it was wrong. That everyone would judge me for loving you. That I was tainting what Rose and I had with my love for you."

"I know what you mean. I couldn't even admit to myself that I was in love with you. I ignored it and didn't even let myself think it until tonight after you left."

"What changed?" I asked lifting my eyes up.

"I had a nice argument with myself. I went back and forth until I finally just said it. Then I wasn't going to tell you because I figured it would just hurt me more when you still didn't talk to me."

"I was the same way. I didn't think you could ever love me. Then Jasper found me and made me see the light."

"What did he say?"

"That I had a chance at happiness again and I shouldn't waste it. That I should tell you because these feelings weren't going to go away even if I wanted them too."

"So you don't want them too?"

"No baby. I told you; forever."

She gave me a small smile.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"About 15 miles out. I just needed to think and I couldn't do that here. Alice found me and we talked."

"What did she say to make you decide to tell me?"

"She said I had nothing else to lose. We already weren't talking, so if it turned out you weren't having the same feelings it wouldn't matter."

"I messed everything up. I should have just told you from the beginning. I should have had enough faith in our friendship that even if we didn't happen that you would understand and we would work through it."

"I can't honestly say I would have been ready to say it out loud at that time if you had said something. Maybe these last two months were a good thing. I know it made me realize how important you were to me and how much I missed you when we weren't together."

"I missed you too." I said.

"What do we do now?"

"We be happy and we make the most of our second chance."

"I'm good with that," She said leaning forward and kissing me.

I was just about to deepen the kiss when she pulled back and punched me in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Don't ever ignore me again."

"Never," I whispered before jerking her mouth back to me. Sliding my tongue across her bottom lip I slipped mine through her lips when she opened for me.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but when we broke apart she settled her head on my chest.

After awhile the rest of the family came home. Alice and Jasper were the first in the door and they found us still on the couch holding onto each other. Carlisle and Esme weren't far behind.

All four stood in the doorway and breathed out a collective, "Finally."

Bella started giggling and I couldn't help but join in as did everyone else.

When we all calmed down Esme said, "I'm happy that you guys have realized your feeling for each other."

"Me too, mom." Bella said staring into my eyes.

"Are you happy?" Carlisle asked.

"More than you can imagine." I answered this time.

"Good maybe now you can explain why there is a book sticking out of my wall." Esme said and I grinned as Bella closed her eyes.

"Sorry." She said turning to look over her shoulder.

Esme was fighting a losing battle with her smile. "It's fine dear. We've lived with Emmett for many years. I know how frustrating he can be. Just fix it tomorrow."

Bella nodded.

Soon after Carlisle and Esme disappeared upstairs leaving us with Alice and Jasper.

Alice was grinning like a fool and said, "I'm no longer blind Bella."

"When did it change?"

"As soon as you two made the damn decision to talk to each other like I said it would."

"Sorry if we drove you two crazy." I said.

"You didn't do it anymore than usual. The silence was just as bad as the fighting. At least now I have hope that the fighting will stop since you both have pulled your head out of your asses." Jasper said grinning.

I looked toward Bella as she gave Jasper a wicked grin and asked, "Why would you hope for something that you know won't happen?"

"Because I dream big." He answered.

I snorted causing Bella to look at me. "What the hell was that?"

I shrugged my shoulders because I had no fucking clue.

She shook her head and turned back to Alice and Jasper who were standing up.

"We're going to hunt. You two want to come?" Alice asked.

"I hunted while I was out." I said.

"Me too." Bella said.

"Okay. We'll be back later then." They linked their hands and took off out the back door.

We watched until they disappeared into the trees. Once they were gone Bella turned until she was straddling my lap.

Wrapping her hands around my neck she leaned forward connecting our lips. When she pulled back she said, "We might have a problem hunting together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well about a month ago I couldn't find a moose. Instead I found a new favorite."

I grinned. "You like bear don't you?"

"God Emmett, it's the best thing I've had in my mouth ever."

I choked on the amount of venom that pooled in my mouth at her words.

"You okay there?" She asked and I could only nod stupidly.

After a few minutes I could form a coherent thought again and said, "I'll share. Hell I'll find a new favorite."

She gave me a smile. "You don't have to find a new favorite. I like the idea of sharing with you."

Unlocking my hands from around her back I lightly moved them up and down her sides.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She leaned forward kissing me. Alice and Jasper found us two hours later still with our mouths locked together.

I heard them come in, but they didn't stop in the living room and I didn't stop kissing Bella. Now that I could and as Jasper had said 'got my head out of my ass', I didn't ever want to stop.

******************

_**Bella**_

The two weeks following mine and Emmett's declaration were spent getting back to the way we'd been before everything had happened.

We found we had no trouble sharing our food. We each took half and then topped off with a deer or whatever else we found.

The fighting continued. much to Jasper's dismay--I had warned him though, and somehow I think it even managed to get worse, but we still were able to see the funny side of things after we were done.

While Emmett and I weren't talking I'd stopped the training sessions with Kate and I didn't pick them back up again. Now that I loved Emmett I was not about to put him through the torture that I had been.

We had yet to move past the kissing stages, but I was okay with that. I was nervous that with having no experience what-so-ever I wouldn't be good enough to please him and I wanted to hold off on the physical aspect of our relationship until the last possible moment.

I don't know if he sensed it himself or if Jasper had a hand in clueing him in, but he never tried to pressure me into anything and I think that made me love him more.

I still thought about Edward and my love for him, but I loved Emmett too. It was a different kind of love though.

With Edward he was the first guy I'd ever had those feeling for and for that I'd always be grateful. He taught me so much and introduced me to this life. With Emmett, well he was my future. The one I'd spend the rest of my existence with. He was my life now.

For the first time in two years I was truly happy. I'd been happy before, but it came in spurts. Now it was a constant thing and I owed all that to the man sitting beside me.

Glancing over I found him watching me.

"What?" I asked

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

Rolling my eyes I turned back to the book in my hand.

"You don't believe me?" He asked pulling the book away and sliding closer.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You are. Very much so."

Once again I rolled my eyes all the while fighting to keep a smile off my face.

"Would you like me to tell you why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you are so beautiful."

"If you must." I said with a sigh feigning indifference.

He growled and had my laying on my back before I could even think about moving out of his reach.

I giggled.

"You're beautiful because of this hair that I love tangling my hands in when I kiss you." With his words his ran his hands through my hair and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"You're beautiful because of those caramel eyes. They see inside my soul." He punctuated these words with a kiss to each of my eyelids.

"You're beautiful because this nose is like a little button, but can sniff out the best meal in the forest." A kiss to my nose.

"You're beautiful because these lips whisper your love for me." A long kiss with a sweep of his tongue.

"You're beautiful because this body is so graceful when you move and it takes my unneeded breath away to watch you run." He ran his hands down my arms squeezing lightly when he got to my hands.

"But most importantly you're beautiful because of this right here." He said placing a hand over where my heart would be. "It may not beat anymore, but it's still as big as it was when you were human. You opened it up to me when I thought all hope was lost."

If I could cry I would have been incoherent by this point.

Raising my head I captured his mouth with mine. "I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Bella."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Emmett?" Both of our heads snapped over to Jasper who was leaning against the doorway.

"Fuck you dude, I have a romantic side."

Jasper cracked up causing Emmett to flip him off.

"Yeah very romantic there brother."

I was trying not to smile, but I wasn't succeeding very well.

"Are you here for a reason or did you just want to give me shit?"

"Actually while we were out we ran into Kate and Garrett. We were hanging out at their house and thought you two might want to join us."

"You could have called."

"Yeah, but this way was more fun."

Before Emmett could tackle him I said, "We'll be over in a minute Jasper."

"Okay Bella." With that Jasper disappeared.

Emmett went to get up but I wrapped my legs and arms around him. "I said we'd be over in a minute."

He grinned and went back to kissing me.

A little bit later we finally walked in the front door of Tanya's house finding every one in the living room.

"Emmett," Alice chirped from the floor. When he looked over at her she continued, "Nice."

I grinned and sat down beside her. Emmett sat on my other side and we fell into easy conversation with everyone else.

We'd been there maybe an hour when Alice went rigid beside me. I knew before she even came out of the vision what it was about. It had been long enough and the time was here.

She returned to us and said, "They're coming."

"When?" Jasper asked.

"Three days. We'll meet them in a field a few miles away."

"How many?" Carlisle asked.

"Twenty-five." I felt Emmett's arm tighten around my waist. We were going to be outnumbered.

I started to worry, but Jasper stopped me before it got carried away. "Don't worry Bella. We'll be okay. They have sorely underestimated the amount of love we have for each other in this family. It will get us through."

I nodded, but a small part of me still worried. I wouldn't survive if I lost any of them, especially Emmett.

Nobody talked the rest of the night just stayed wrapped up in our loved ones arms and in our happy little bubbles.

Tomorrow when those bubbles popped we would begin to plan.

************

_**Aro**_

I was sitting on my throne awaiting Alec. When he gliding into the room I said, "Gather the fighters. We leave in the morning before sunrise."

"Yes master."

As he left the room I smiled. In three days time the rest of the Cullen family would be destroyed and I would no longer have to worry that someone would take my position of power.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	14. The Days Leading Up to the Fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Emmett**_

With only three days to prepare we had a lot to do.

Today we were planning and learning.

We looked to Eleazar and Carlisle for information since both had been in Italy at one point.

Alice described each of the vampires in her vision and Eleazar told us what he knew about any special gifts.

"Okay out of the twenty-five only ten I know. Aro is kind of like Edward was except he can read every thought you've ever had, but he has to be physically touching you to do that. He can't harm you with his gift nor is he a great fighter; that's why he has Renata. She's a shield like Bella. She's different too in the sense that if you get near him you'll suddenly realize you need to go somewhere else, but that's it. She would be susceptible to Kate if she could get near her. Bella you're going to be the only one that can take her out. She has to be touching Aro to protect him so if you get her away someone has to be there to take Aro down."

"Aro is mine." Carlisle said quietly. Every head turned to look at him, but no one questioned him.

Eleazar nodded and continued. "Caius has no gift, but he is vicious and an asshole. He's the fighter in the group of brothers. Jasper you out of all of us have the most experience in war so you'll be the only one who's really a match for him."

"I got him." Jasper said nodding his head a little.

"Marcus' gift is only able to tell him the relationships between two people. He's not a fighter, but I'm sure Caius has trained him as he has with everyone. So be prepared for anything with him.

"Alec is Jane's twin. They were turned because of the gifts they could bring us. Alec can make you think of anything. Pain, joy, or whatever else he feels like showing you. I think we can safely assume that we will be feeling pain if he gets through Bella's shield.

"Chelsea can sever relationships. If she has the chance she can make Esme think she hates Carlisle and turn them against each other. Afton is her mate and he can change his appearance. I'm not talking about a different hair color or making himself fat either. If he's seen you in person or in pictures he can make himself look like you and every one of us will be fair game when he gets in that field so just be prepared. I have a feeling Bella's shield won't protect us from his gift.

"Heidi is just a fisherman. She uses her body and eyes to lure prey in, so don't look at either one too closely. It is all in the mind though. Corin is a fighter, but he also has the same gift as Benjamin. Santiago is a fighter and that's it. He has no special gift, but he is lethal. Emmett he's as big as you, so be careful when you go after him.

"I can't stress enough on how invaluable Bella will be to keeping us all alive. She's going to be able to stop most of the gifts, and once they figure that out they will go for her. Kate and Benjamin, you two need to be by her always. Benjamin you can use your gift to knock them back before they get close, but if someone gets by Kate needs to be there to take them down."

They both nodded to show they knew what to do and Eleazar finished up. "I don't know what or if any gifts the new ones will have. They may be strictly there to fight. By what Alice has described of them it's a safe bet. "

I pulled Bella tighter to me as Jasper said, "Victoria seems to have a gift of evasion, but nothing else. Laurent doesn't have one at all."

"That's good, but there are still thirteen unknowns. Just be prepared for anything."

Eleazar had no idea how invaluable Bella will be. She'll be able to turn Alec against himself and maybe even Chelsea too. I don't know how that would work, but it would be worth a shot. Of course she just had to make sure she didn't make any of them stronger.

We sat quietly for a few minutes, everyone processing the information.

I felt Bella shift under my arm and I heard Alice say, "Bella are you sure?"

"Yes," She answered. "I've made up my mind."

"What are you sure about?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Victoria."

"What about her?"

"She's mine. No one touches her, but me."

"No." I said shaking my head.

"I'm sorry?" She asked looking over at me.

"You will not fight Victoria. She's got too many years on you."

"Emmett…" Alice started, but I cut her off. She sat back with a grimace.

"No. I'll deal with Victoria."

"You don't think I can handle her myself?"

"I didn't say that."

"Not in so many fucking words, but that's what you are implying."

"Bella you've only been fighting two years. She's got a lot more on you baby."

"Don't fucking baby me. Who am I supposed to go after then?"

"Renata."

"Emmett dude back off." Jasper said which I ignored.

"She's the only one you need to worry about taking out. The rest of us can deal with the others."

"I'm not a fragile human anymore. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me."

"Emmett that's a bad idea." Alice chirped.

"What?" Bella asked turning to her.

"He's going after Victoria first while you're busy."

She turned her eyes back to mine and I saw the hurt behind them. Before I could move she'd jumped up and flew out the door.

"Dumb ass." Jasper muttered.

"I can't let her do it." I argued.

"Why not? You know as well as I do that she can hold her own. If anyone deserves the right to kill Victoria it's Bella."

"Whether you like it or not; you have too." Alice said coming out of a vision. "If you don't things won't be good and I'm not talking about the fight."

"So what you're saying is I need to drop my inner caveman or I'll be sleeping on the couch, figuratively speaking of course."

"More like walking around without any balls." Alice stated. Jasper and the rest of the family cracked up laughing.

"She's that mad?" I asked toward Jasper.

"At first, now she's sad and feeling like she's incapable."

"Fuck. I'll make it right." I said as I started for the door.

Once I got outside I followed the scent of jasmine and freesia making it easy to find her. She was perched on a boulder staring out over a little lake we'd found a few weeks into moving here. Her chin resting on her knees while her arms were wrapped loosely around them.

"Go away."

"Baby I'm sorry."

"Why don't you believe I can do it?"

"That's not the case."

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time?"

"Because I don't want to lose you. You mean more to me then I ever thought possible and I wouldn't be able to go through that again. I can't take that chance."

"There's a chance with me just being in that field. You won't lose me though."

"Can you guarantee me that? Because even Alice can't right now."

"Yes." She said with conviction. "I know that Victoria and I are fighting for the same reason, but I have a little bit more motivation and she doesn't know that."

"What is it?" I asked walking over and perching beside her.

"You. Not only am I fighting for Edward and Rose's death, but I'll be fighting for you. I haven't had nearly enough time to spend with you. She wanted my death, but gave me forever instead and I plan to make the most of it."

"I love you too."

"I know you don't want me to do this, but I have too."

"If you do it can you promise me one thing?"

"Any thing." She whispered finally looking over at me.

"Let me be close just in case. Even if it's only to pull her off until you can go at her again, I just need to be near you."

She nodded; her eyes going glassy. She reached for me and I pulled her into my lap.

"I love you so much Bella." I said kissing her sweet lips.

"I love you too Emmett. You are my existence. I will survive."

"As will I." I promised even though she didn't ask.

We kissed for a few more minutes before sliding more up on the rock and laying down facing each other. As my hands trailed over her face and down her waist I stared into those caramel eyes that held so much love.

"I need to talk to you about something else." She said after about an hour.

"Okay."

"I know that the night before the fight our family is going to want some alone time and I know we haven't done that yet, but I want to wait."

"I'll wait as long as you want." She let out a deep breath and I asked, "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I didn't know. You always seemed to want to do that with Rose and I know we've been together awhile, so…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at our joined hands.

Taking said hands I used them to raise her chin up so I could look her in the eyes. "Do I want to have sex with you? Most definitely, but I also know that you've never done it and I don't want to pressure you into anything. We will wait for as long as we need to for you to be ready. I don't want you to do it just because of the fight."

"I'm ready. I just think if we give in now it's just begging for trouble and can cause unneeded distraction. Because I have a feeling once I get a taste of you I'm not going to want to stop."

"You might be on to something there." I said with a small growl.

She smiled and rolled over to straddle my waist. Leaning forward she stopped inches from my mouth and said, "Now afterwards when we are all safe I plan on ravaging you so be prepared."

"Promise?"

She nodded and pressed her mouth to mine. For the rest of the night we kissed and touched never going past PG-13.

When we returned to Tanya's house the next morning we found our family waiting on us. Today we would be going to the field Alice had seen from the vision. We would also be fighting each other to prepare ourselves for what was to come. Even though no one said it I think they also wanted to make sure Bella was truly ready, not that it would do any good if she wasn't because she sure as hell wouldn't stay behind.

Bella and I were standing on the edge watching Benjamin move things around when she was hit from behind and sent flying across the snow.

Jerking up to her feet and around her eyes focused on Jasper.

Holding her hand up she crooked a finger at him and said, "Bring it, cowboy."

I watched in awe as they began. Everyone was riveted to the sight before us just like I was. She was an amazing creature to watch and we had taught her well.

She circled with him never letting him get his hands on her. He finally got frustrated and launched himself at her. At the last minute she dropped to the ground and turned as he flew over her head, grabbing him by the throat as he went by.

"Gotcha." She taunted, her lips pressed against his neck.

"Very good." He said with a wink. "Next."

Alice stepped out of the line we'd made and crouched down facing Bella. I figured Bella wouldn't be able to take her just because of Alice being able to see her moves, but to mine and everyone else's surprise Alice was brought down a few minutes in.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked dumbstruck.

"I couldn't see what she was going to do." Alice said with wide eyes. "I don't know what happened. I saw her fine with you and knew she was going to win, but when it was me I couldn't see anything. It was like she pushed me out."

"Damn," Jasper whispered. "I wonder if you can tell with everyone else."

"We can try it." Bella said with a raise of her shoulder.

He nodded and called for Garrett.

Bella brought him down also. Looking over to Alice she nodded and said, "I could see it."

Jasper continued down the line. Bella took out Tia, Tanya, Benjamin, Carmen, and Eleazar. All being seen by Alice.

When it was Kate's turn I felt Alice wince about the time Bella flew backwards. Kate was on her before she could even get up.

"Sorry Bells," Alice called. Bella threw up her hand and then started shaking her head.

"No," She said pointing at Esme who'd just stepped out of line. "I will not fight you mom."

"But honey you need too."

"No. I can't do it. We will call it a draw."

"It's fine Bella. You don't have too." Jasper said. He must have felt her determination. "Carlisle?"

Bella nodded and Carlisle stepped forward.

"Let's see what you've got Daddy C." Bella said with a smirk. I cracked right the fuck up because the look on Carlisle's face was hilarious.

"First don't ever call me that and second don't go easy because I'm your father."

"I won't."

Five minutes later Bella was straddling Carlisle's chest; his hands pinned by his head and her teeth at his throat.

"I didn't hurt you did I old man?" She asked letting him up.

"No and don't call me that either." He said with a smile. I didn't need to be Jasper to feel how proud he was of her at that moment.

"Okay dad."

When he'd stepped back in line Jasper looked to me. Sighing I took my position in front of Bella. She gave me a wink and mouthed I love you before launching herself at me.

We went back and forth slipping out of each other's grips before I finally was able to get both arms around her and pinning her arms to her side. Kissing her neck I whispered, "I love you too."

Alice went again and just like last time she was unable to see the moves Bella made. It was an interesting development, but not one we really needed to dwell on at the moment.

With attacking Bella out of the way she sat to the side while the rest of us paired off and went through a few mock fights.

Once that was done we did a few multiple attacks. Bella was able to get both Garrett and Tia down while keeping me from getting shocked by Kate.

As we went back to the house later that evening I still worried, but knew she would take Victoria out.

That night we all went hunting. Bella and I went into Canada and ended up finding a bear a piece along with a lynx for her and a bobcat for me. We were both sloshy when we'd finished, but we would be hunting again tomorrow night also.

The day before the Volturi came we spent with the family. We talked and laughed trying to forget what tomorrow would bring. We played games and told stories. We held onto our mates and whispered our love for each other.

We hunted again before meeting up in the field to wait for morning. As the hours passed everyone took the time to talk to the others individually. No one wanted to leave words unspoken incase they didn't make it back.

As the sky changed from dark to light I pulled Bella into my arms.

"Don't leave me today." I said hugging her to me.

"As long as you don't leave me." She whispered. As I held her I looked over at the rest of the family. Everyone was standing with their mate like Bella and I were. Tanya being the only one without one she was encircled in the arms of Carmen and Eleazar.

Alice couldn't see who would win or if we would lose anybody, with so many decisions that could be changed at the last minute. We just had to trust in our ability and pray that every one of us would still be standing at the end.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	15. The Fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: This will be mostly Bella, but Emmett will come in when she's fighting Victoria.**

**************

_**Bella**_

Ten minutes to go I hugged Emmett one more time and felt his lips against mine. We would get through this and be together.

Nine minutes to go I hugged Alice; she was my first friend in this family.

Eight minutes to go I hugged my parents who told me to be careful.

Seven minutes to go Jasper told me to just remember what I had learned and to be safe.

Six minutes to go he hugged me.

Five minutes to go Kate reminded me to concentrate and not to make their powers stronger.

Four minutes to go I smiled at each one of the others. They were my family too.

Three minutes to go we spread out in a line.

Two minutes to go I searched out Emmett again. He winked and mouthed I love you. I mouthed it back with my own wink and turned toward the tree line throwing out my shield.

One minute to go a silver mist came from the trees and it was time.

They came from the trees then and stopped. The mist was spreading out over my shield, but it would find no way in. I could feel little taps here and there. It wasn't painful or annoying really. It just was.

Aro looked to me and a look of anger passed over his face causing Jasper to hiss. He knew who I was and didn't like that I had survived.

He didn't say a word just gave a small nod in my direction.

I gave him a wink and turned my eyes to the one controlling the mist. Alice had described Alec to a tee. As I stared a screamed ripped through the clearing and he dropped to his knees. I shuddered to think what my family would be seeing right now if I wasn't here.

"Good girl," Kate whispered.

I knew my family had to be wondering what was going on, but they never broke focus. That was a good thing as the first ones leap forward.

Jasper, Garrett, and Emmett met them in the air and they crashed back to the ground. As soon as they hit the melee started.

I went for Alec first; his screaming was beginning to grate on my nerves. I don't think he even knew what was happening to him. Brushing my teeth across his neck I pulled his head off; tossing it to Tia just as Benjamin conjured up a fire for the arm Emmett had just thrown him.

When I finished with Alec I did a quick head count. We still had everyone, but they were now down two. Make that three as I saw Jasper finish up with his fighter.

I moved to help Alice who was dancing out of reach of three. I decided on the male so she would know she had the two females left to deal with.

Before I could grab him from behind he twisted and knocked me backwards. I went back for more, but he was tough. Every time I thought I almost had him he would send me flying backwards again.

After the fourth time I had, had enough. With a growl that I didn't even now could come from me, I went back for him. As his hand and teeth closed around my upper arm, I turned. With the momentum I landed on his back and wasted no time brushing my teeth across his neck.

As he fell to the ground I had to pry his teeth out of my arm. Sealing the wound quickly I pulled the rest of him apart and did another quick head count and making sure my shield was still in place.

They were down to fifteen. We still had everybody, but Tia was holding her hand and it was no longer attached. Fuck.

As my eyes scanned back around I noticed three vampires standing at the tree line. Victoria, with her vibrant red hair, was watching me with at fierce look. Aro and who I assumed was Renata were with her.

Looking for Carlisle I found him twisting the head off of a vampire. That's when I saw them. There were five and they were all closing in around Emmett. From Alice's descriptions and Eleazar I knew they were Caius, Marcus, Corin, Laurent, and Santiago.

I don't fucking think so. Feeling the bloodlust flow through me I concentrated and sent them all flying back away from him.

I had done it. Emmett in danger had triggered what Benjamin and his boulders couldn't. I could prevent a physical attack. I tried it again with Esme and Heidi. It worked. Awesome.

Smiling I sought out Jasper and Carlisle I needed their help with the three not fighting.

Carlisle was taking Laurent out, while Jasper had focused on Caius. I lifted the shield off Emmett so he could get to Santiago. Garrett, Eleazar, and Kate were already bringing down the Marcus and Corin.

Taking a head count I saw that we still numbered 12 Tanya was missing her arm, but I could see Tia holding it as well. Tanya was a bad ass though because she was fighting Chelsea and winning. I turned to make sure that the three not fighting were still there when I came face to face with Edward.

I froze. This wasn't possible he was dead. I couldn't move or speak. I heard my name being called, but I didn't even have it in me to listen to what was being said.

Shaking my head I muttered, "Eward."

"It's me Bella." He said taking a step forward.

"I watched you…die." My voice cracked on the last word.

"It was a trick. They wanted you to believe that. I 'm here." He said taking another step and opening his arms.

"It's not possible."

"Come to me Bells. I'll keep you safe."

His words got me moving and I stepped forward into his arms. Reaching my hands up I placed them on each side of his face. Looking into his eyes I said, "I'm sorry," as I twisted.

When his head came off it morphed from the bronze-haired boy I had loved into a blond haired enemy.

Dropping it to the ground I finished pulling the rest of him apart fighting the venom pooling in my eyes the entire time.

When I was done I picked up the pieces and turned toward the fire. While I had been focused on Afton my family had finished with the others. All but Eleazar was watching me. He was busy putting Tanya's arm, Tia's hand, and Carmen's arm back on.

I tossed what was in my arms into the fire and turned back to the three that had yet to move. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle surrounded me. They didn't say a word and for that I was grateful.

As we stalked toward the last three I kept my eyes on Victoria. She had her lips curled back over her teeth and was staring at me.

Jasper whispered a quick plan and I nodded.

Like a lightening strike, he and Emmett jumped forward and had her in their hands. Pulling her to the side so Renata couldn't put her hands on her too.

She started to shriek, probably wondering why they hadn't ripped her apart yet, but I had other matters to deal with before I could deal with her.

Crouching lower into my hunting stance I snarled. Leaping over Aro and Renata both I spun quickly and put her in a head lock.

Pulling back all she managed was, "Master," before her head left her body. I punted it to Alice, as Carlisle grabbed Aro.

Flinging him across the snow Carlisle flew forward and smashed into him. Aro was not a fighter. As I watched Carlisle bend over him I shuddered. I loved my dad dearly, but in the moment of seeing him bent of Aro, I was scared of him. I had never seen his perfect, kind face wear the mask it now did.

"Carlisle, please. Have mercy." Aro begged.

"Mercy? Where was your mercy when you ripped Edward and Rose from my family, from their mates?"

"That wasn't me, it was Caius who ordered it."

"You were always the leader, no one did anything without your consent. You brought this all on yourself."

"All of this destruction was because of one human girl. This is your fault. If you had better control over your so-called family, none of this would have happened."

"ENOUGH." Carlisle yelled, causing Aro and everyone else to flinch from the force of it.

Carlisle leaned forward grasping him by the throat, whispering in a low menacing voice, "She may have been human at the time, but she was still a part of my family. And that was where you made the mistake."

I watched Carlisle's hand tighten and then it was over. After he quickly dismembered the rest of him and had walked all the pieces over to the fire. I turned to Victoria.

A look of shock crossed her face when Emmett and Jasper let her go.

She turned to me as they backed away and I sneered, "Now it's our turn."

*************

_**Emmett**_

The hardest thing I had done today was let Victoria go. I knew Bella needed to do this, but it didn't stop me from being ready to intervene if need be.

I don't think Victoria realized at first that we wouldn't be fighting her, but when she did a slow smile spread across her face.

"You think you can take me, you little bitch?"

"I don't think, I know." Bella said back, with a small little smirk. "You're going to die today, but don't worry James will be waiting in hell for you."

Victoria growled and said, "Let's see who will be joining who in hell."

They started to circle each other. It was slow at first but quickly increased in tempo. They were so fast that it was just a blur of red and brown, even to me.

Five minutes passed before Bella flew backwards. Hitting a tree and landing in a crouch, she sprung forward immediately and the dance continued.

I heard Bella hiss, as she flew out of the fight again, but my eyes couldn't find anything wrong with her and she went back for more. Closing my eyes I had a hard time staying in my spot, but hearing another sharp hiss they flew back open. Bella was standing back and holding something. I realized it was one of Victoria's hands. I watched her toss it to Alice and then my attention was back on Bella and Victoria. They had resumed their slow circling.

I became mesmerized as I watched her stalk her prey. She was a goddess in all her glory and anger. Ready to strike if the situation presented itself.

"She's amazing," Jasper said to my left.

I nodded not moving my eyes from the sight before me.

The tempo picked up and then it was Victoria who was flying out of the fight, the tree she hit shattered with the force, and she was slower to get up than Bella had been. And in the second it took to compose herself a look of fear crossed her face.

I heard Jasper chuckle slightly and I knew he had felt what I had seen.

"Come on Victoria, I don't have all fucking day." Bella growled.

Victoria shrieked and soared at Bella, but then she collided with an invisible wall and sinking to the ground dazed, Bella laughed causing me to roll my eyes Leave it to her to find this funny.

Victoria flew at her again and Bella let her through. She was ready for her and in one fluid movement had ripped off the arm that was already missing a hand.

Flinging it to the side, she went back for more, coming away with the other hand.

"I'm done playing with you, Victoria. This ends now." Bella snarled.

There was no hope for Victoria. She knew she was done if she stayed. Turning quickly she made a beeline for the trees, but Bella was faster.

Leaping forward she soared over her head and crouched down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella asked as she went for Victoria's throat. Squeezing she whispered, "Tell James I said hi."

Leaning forward she ripped her head off and tossed it away before dropping to her knees. All of us raced to her side. Letting Tanya and Kate finish up with Victoria I dropped down beside Bella. Wrapping my arms around her I held on. She was safe and whole or I thought she was.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. We both turned our heads toward him. "Where is your finger?"

Jerking back I grabbed her right hand and sure enough the middle finger was missing. She shrugged her shoulders.

Every one started looking around finally finding it under a piece of Victoria's leg.

Carlisle fused it back on and I gathered her in my arms once again crashing my lips to hers. I don't know how long we stayed in that position before hearing a throat clear.

Pulling apart we glanced around. Everyone was looking at her in amazement and that's when it hit me, she had taken out not only five vampires on her own, but she had also saved me from five others.

Standing us up, I asked, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked looking at me confused.

"When the five were around me. How did you knock them away?"

"You were in danger and I just wanted them away from you."

"Abso-fucking-lutly amazing." Jasper said, smiling.

"You were very impressive today Bella." Carlisle said. "But I'm confused about something."

"What?" She asked.

"What happened with Alec? I know you had something to do with it, but I can't figure out what."

Bella and I both smiled. Kate stepped forward then and said, "Well Bella has a few more powers than just the mental and physical shield."

"What kinds of powers?"

"Well she can turn your power back on yourself which is what she did to Alec and it hurts like hell. The other one it helps more to show you." She said with a smirk.

I shook my head and looked toward Jasper. "Jasper you can volunteer for this one. I've done it enough."

Sighing he stepped forward.

"You might want to sit down," Kate said causing him to wince. He sat though. "I'm going to shock you now for just a second. Remember what it feels like."

She placed her hand on Jasper's shoulder. He flinched slightly, but didn't make a sound.

"Bella," Kate said as she placed her hand back on his shoulder. Jasper pitched backwards and his scream tore through the meadow.

Everyone stared in shock as Kate removed her hand.

"Holy shit," Jasper muttered as he sat up. "You can make powers stronger."

"Yeah and they can get through my shield."

Carlisle was staring at her in amazement. "Does it work with any power?"

"We don't know. We've only tried it with Kate."

"Well I think we need to test it out then. Jasper give Garrett some lethargy."

I watched while Garrett's eyes drooped, but he stayed standing. Bella focused on Jasper and then Garrett keeled over onto his back out cold.

"That is fucking scary," Jasper muttered pulling the emotion back which caused Garrett to wake up.

Every body was nodding.

Benjamin stepped forward at Carlisle's prompting and we watched as he blew Tia, Kate, and Tanya through the air and then make a fire a few hundred feet into the air.

She wasn't able to make Alice's visions stronger, but we really didn't think that was possible so it wasn't a big surprise.

As everyone talked about how bad ass Bella was I held her to me. Kissing her temple or anywhere else I could reach every few seconds.

We waited until the last of the Volturi fires had burned out before deciding to head back to the house. We all walked at a human pace savoring the fact that we'd all made it out alive.

I let the others get ahead a little before I asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That it wasn't really Edward."

"I didn't at first, but then he called me Bells. Edward never did that. Only you, Alice, and Jasper did."

"I'm sorry he wasn't real."

"Me too, but I wouldn't be able to go back to him if he was here. You are my life now and I wouldn't change that for anything. I love you Emmett."

"I love you too baby."

She stopped and gave me her beautiful smile. Reaching my hands up I cupped her cheeks and pressed my lips to hers.

I heard Alice say, "Let's leave them alone," as Bella pulled back.

Looking down on her I watched a wicked grin come across her face, "Hunting first and then you are mine."

I grinned back. Taking her hand we shot off through the woods. God I loved this girl.

********

**A/N: I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but since I'm the author that job falls on me. The next chapter is the last one before the epilogue. I won't leave you disappointed thought. The next one is buying stock in lemons and lots of them. I'm warning you now. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	16. Good Loving

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**************

_**Emmett**_

Bella and I ran for hours. We ended up in Canada somewhere, but I didn't really care. When we finally came to a stop I pulled her up my body to capture her lips with mine. As I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue she jerked back and sniffed the air.

Giving me a wicked grin she kissed me quickly before jumping from my arms and taking off. I registered the smell then and no matter how much I might want the grizzly she was now going after I knew I wouldn't get it.

I could try and say it was because I loved her enough to give it to her, but really she would kick my ass and I'm not ashamed to admit that, that is if she'd let me get close enough, but I had a feeling she'd whip out that physical repelling shield of hers and I would have no hope.

I started off behind her and quickly came to the clearing she had cornered the bear in. Leaning against the trunk of a tree I watched with utter fascination and a growing hard-on. I'd seen Bella hunt many times and it always was a turn on, but seeing her wresting with the bear; something she'd never done before was way sexier than anything I'd ever come across.

It hit me while I watched her how alike we were. We were both fighters especially with each other. We were both stubborn and had a killer sense of humor. We liked the same 'food'. Most importantly though we loved the other with all we had and I fell more in love.

Thirty minutes later the bear started to lose its stamina. Bella huffed apparently not liking that fact. With a sigh she reached up and snapped its neck. My breathing sped up as I watched her sink her teeth into the jugular.

By the time she was done my pants were so tight I was ready to rip them off. As she dropped the bear from her hands I flew across the clearing. Before she could do anything I had her pushed against a tree with my lips pressed against hers.

"Impatient maybe," She said as my lips moved down to her neck.

"You don't have any fucking clue how sexy it was to watch you just now. I want you so much baby."

"Then take me. We've waited long enough." She said with a moan as I sucked on her earlobe.

Growling at her words I didn't take the time to remove our clothing the civilized way. Reaching a hand up I ripped her shirt and jeans from her body and then did the same with mine.

"Fuck you're hot naked," I said as I looked her up and down.

"You aren't so bad yourself." She gave me a smirk and pulled me forward by my shoulders.

Crushing my body to hers our lips and tongues tangled together. Breaking away I slid my hands around her tiny waist and gripped her ass. Lifting her up I let her legs wrap around me before moving my hands around to her breast; cupping both in my hands and running my thumb back and forth across her diamond point nipples.

"Fuck Emmett that feels good."

I kissed along her jaw and down her neck before licking her collarbone; my hands kept up their ministrations as I continued to lick lower. When I made it to her chest I moved one hand so I could take her taunt peak into my mouth. Sucking it in between my lips I flicked it with my tongue causing her to arch her back against me.

"Does that feel good?" I whispered letting my lips brush across her sensitive bud.

She answered with a whimper.

Moving over to the other breast I gave it the same attention I had the other one. Her continued mewls and whimpers went straight to my already straining cock.

I could smell her arousal and it was some potent shit. I wanted to taste her. Dropping to my knees I reached around and unlocked her ankles. Lifting her by the ass again I raised her enough so her legs were across my shoulders.

Breathing deeply I took in her essence. My arms were wrapped around her thighs using the hand on one I trailed a finger across her glistening lips.

"Fuck," was hissed out above me.

Smirking I followed the trail I had just made with my tongue and received the same response. I pulled back slightly to look up into her darkened hooded eyes.

"Please," She whispered.

I gave her a wink before diving back in and sucking her clit into my mouth. Letting my tongue work circles around I removed one hand from her leg and slowly slid two fingers into her warmth causing her hips to buck against me.

As I picked up the speed of my fingers I started alternating between biting gently on her clit and blowing cool air across it.

"Shit Emmett, I'm so fucking close."

I started curling my fingers on each inward push to rub against her sweet spot.

On the second time I pressed down on her spongy skin as I bit her bundle of nerves.

I felt her walls clamp around my fingers as she screamed out my name. I continued to move my hand as she came down drawing out her orgasm for as long as I could. When she stopped moving I stood.

Reaching up I removed one leg and then the other from my shoulders locking them back around my waist.

"So good, but I need more." She whispered against my mouth as I kissed her again.

Moving my hands in between us I gripped my cock and guided it to her entrance. Rubbing it against her folds I coated it with her juices before slowly sliding just the tip in.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"I don't know baby. Just bite down if it does." I said turning her head to my shoulder. I would gladly take the sting of venom if it took pain away from her.

"Do it quickly." She whispered before I felt her place a kiss on my neck.

Gripping her hips in my hands I turned my face into her hair. Taking a breath I thrust forward burying myself to the hilt and felt an immediate seer of pain.

I stayed still letting her adjust to the feeling of me inside her.

"You okay?" I asked kissing her temple.

"Yeah, just give me a second."

I waited, fighting my need to move until I felt her shift her hips. When she did I started a slow pace as I pulled out almost the whole way before sliding back in.

"God you are so fucking tight." I whispered against her neck as I kissed along it.

"Harder…Emmett…please." She whimpered out.

Moving a hand up I tangled it in her mass of curls and used it to move her lips back to mine as I picked up my speed.

As our tongues battled for dominance I felt the coil in my stomach start to tighten. She was constantly letting out little sounds.

"I'm so close Emmett."

"Me too baby. Cum with me."

"Just a little more."

Taking the hand that was in her hair I slid it in between us and started rubbing her clit with my thumb. As I slid back in again I pressed down on her nerve bundle. Her walls clamped down around me as she screamed out in pleasure. Jerking my hand out I gripped her hip again and started slamming into her which caused my body to explode. I let out a roar as I spilled my venom into her. I continued to move as we both floated back down from our high.

While I was still inside her I crushed our mouths back together forcing her head back. I couldn't get us away fast enough when I heard the crack. We went tumbling as the tree fell, landing with a slight oomph.

I started to apologize, but she stopped me when she let loose a peal of laughter. She looked so happy in that moment I couldn't help but join in.

She kissed me quickly and said, "That's one."

I gave her a smirk.

We left the clearing two hours later after we brought down two more trees and made a dent in the earth.

As we ran I didn't watch the scenery pass. My eyes were focused on the naked ass running in front of me. It had been such a good idea to rip our clothes.

We were almost to Alaska when Bella veered to the left. As soon as she turned I caught sight of the cabin. She raced to it and was inside before I made it up on the porch.

"What are you doing?" I asked stopping in the doorway.

"Well it looks abandoned, so we won't be interrupted. Plus I was wondering since we knocked down three trees if we can bring this down too."

"It won't be slow and sweet."

"Promise?"

Fuck me.

I was in her before she could think about it, slamming my hips against hers over and over again. Her hands worked there way up and down my back pulling me closer. Our tongues fighting over and over again for dominance. Sometimes I would win and explore her mouth, sometimes she would, but each time it ended with one of us licking our way down the neck.

My hands were in constant motion across her chest. Pinching and flicking her nipples into peaks that could cut glass.

"Fuck Emmett you feel so good inside me."

"You're so tight and wet baby I can't fucking get enough."

I started chanting her name like a fucking mantra as I felt her walls start to flutter around me. It took three more thrust and the tidal wave crashed around us sweeping us away in pure fucking bliss.

I didn't pull out as I sank to my knees and then onto my back.

"I want you to ride me."

"Fuck." She hissed as I thrust up into her. The new angle making me go deeper.

She rose up and brought herself back down at vampire speed.

"Oh fuck yes." I growled.

"You like it when I do that or this better?" She asked as she circled her hips.

"Both. Always fucking both."

She proceeded to alternate between the two. I kept a tight grip on her waist letting her do all the work. I was almost there and knew she was too when I heard it. The groan of the floorboards underneath me.

"When we fall, don't you fucking stop." I groaned out.

She nodded and bit her lip. It took two more times of her slamming down onto me before I felt the floor give. We didn't fall far and she didn't stop. When we hit the ground the jar caused her to scream out as her walls clamped like a vise around my dick.

I grunted and jerked her forward crashing our bodies together starting my own hip action. She orgasmed again before I found my own release. It was so powerful I couldn't even think straight. When I heard her hiss I yanked my teeth away from her shoulder where I had bitten down.

"Fuck baby I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We have matching ones now." She said breathing hard.

That's when I noticed I had bitten her on not only the same shoulder, but in the same spot as she had me.

Wrapping my arms around her I said, "I love you so much," before kissing my bite mark.

"I love you too." She said back and I felt her do the same to mine.

I don't know how long we lay there, but we finally pulled ourselves out of the hole.

"We didn't knock it down, but we had least caused some damage." She said looking at the floor.

"We'll just have to come back and try again later."

"You can count on that." She said giving me a smile.

We started for home then. The closer we got the slower our run became until we were walking hand in hand through the trees. Before we made it to the house we came to the lake where Bella had figured out she loved me.

Looking over at her I caught the smile on her lips.

"Let's go swimming before we go back." She whispered.

I didn't answer with words just pulled her toward the water.

We splashed around for awhile laughing before she sunk all the way under the water. I stood waist deep waiting for her to resurface. I was just about to go under to find her when I felt her mouth close around me.

Holy shit that felt good.

I was instantly glad she didn't need to breath because the sensation of her mouth on me and the water pushing against my balls as she slid me into her mouth almost made me cum right then.

The top of her head was poking out of the water so I tangled my hands in the hair floating on the surface. I didn't guide nor make her go faster. She was doing very well on her own.

She would go slow then fast before pulling all the way off and licking from base to tip. Her teeth would strap along every now and then causing my hips to involuntarily buck against her. The third time it happened I felt her moan vibrate through me.

"Fuck Bells keep doing that."

She answered with another moan and her hand reached up to massage my balls. That was all I needed as I pressed her head into me and exploded. She swallowed everything I gave her before licking her way back to the tip. After placing a light kiss on the end she popped back up above surface.

"How was that?" She asked with a grin.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I whimpered pulling her out of the water and laying her on the bank.

I hovered over her placing light kisses along her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her jaw, and each corner of her mouth.

Pulling back I said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

As I slid into her then I knew this time there would be no picking up the pace. I wanted to feel all of her for as long as possible.

We rocked together our hands memorizing every inch we could reach. Our kisses were soft. The climb up the peak was slow, but it was the best feeling in the world.

Just before we fell over together I caught her lips for another kiss and whispered against them, "Marry me?"

As the wave of ecstasy swept us away she gave me her whispered answer, "Yes."

**************

_**Bella**_

I could feel Emmett vibrate with joy at my answer. Of course I would have had no other one. He was my life.

Hours later as the sky began to hint of the approaching dawn we finally stood up from the ground and started for home. As we came to the edge of the trees surrounding Tanya's house we found clothes.

I sent out a thank you to Alice knowing she could hear me as I got dressed. Once we were clothed again Emmett took my hand and gave it a kiss before kissing my lips.

Pulling away I gave him a smile and we walked toward the house and our family.

As we walked in the door I took a look around. Everyone was looking back at us with smiles on their faces.

In the past two years we'd been through a lot. Heartache, sadness, worry, guilt, pain, and finally happiness.

We were all safe now. We had fought the battle for our family and come out stronger and with the love that only family can bring.

No one could tear us apart again.

************

**A/N: Well that's all for the normal story. The epilogue will be out soon. I hope you liked it and I hope you like the ending I have planned as well. I'll say goodbye at the end of the epilogue. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	17. The End Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Well this is it. It's not long, but it tells everything you need to know. I hope you like it.**

**************

**_?POV_**

When Bella and Emmett returned to the house that morning they learned Carlisle had made one phone call while they had been gone.

The Romanians had been more than pleased to hear what he'd had to tell them and said they would take care of things on their side of the world. They called back two days later and let the family know that Volterra no longer was held by the Volturi. Although that was pretty much a given since the brothers were dead.

When Carlisle declined Stefan and Vladimir took over power. They were not as quick to meek out punishment, but they were able to keep most of our kind in line.

The only exception to that had been Maria, Jasper's creator.

She thought she could destroy the family and then have Jasper do her bidding again. It was a suicide mission on her part. Maria had sorely underestimated the power of the family and their standing in the vampire world.

She came to Alaska with her newborn army and didn't like what she found. Instead of just the Cullen's and Denali's; there was also the Irish Coven--Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam, the Amazon Coven--Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina, and then a few nomads--Jasper's friends--Peter and Charlotte, and Randall--an old friend of Carlisle's, all having come to lend a hand when they heard.

It didn't take long to defeat Maria. Bella stepped forward and threw out her physical shield while Zafrina blinded them with her gift which was the same as Alec. Jasper, Emmett, and Peter systematically went through and ripped the newborns apart. Everyone else followed behind picking up the pieces and throwing them in the fires Benjamin had created.

They left Maria for last. Zafrina and Bella both pulled back and let her and Jasper go at it. She didn't win and no one messed with the family again.

When the new and old friends left to go back home only one stayed. Tanya had finally found a mate in Randall.

Three months after the fight with Maria Emmett and Bella married. Under the fading sunlight they exchanged their vows in front of their family and the friends they had recently made. You could see how happy and in love they were. It was a beautiful thing to witness.

Emmett never really learned not to piss her off though, but they wouldn't be the couple they were if he had, now he just isn't able to get into the bedroom when it happens. He spends a lot of time saying sorry just to get her to put her shield down, but I don't think he'd have it any other way.

After they were married Bella finally got a chance to go back to Forks. It was hard on her to see that even after three years her dad was still grieving for her. Emmett was there though and he helped her get through it.

She watched him for hours and then they went to the meadow. It was where their life together began, even though at the time they didn't know it, and they wanted to say their goodbyes. They weren't able to stay long, but I know they both got what they wanted out of it.

From Forks they went to Jacksonville and checked in on her mom. Bella was happy to see that she had a one year old brother now and her mom was kept busy so she didn't have to constantly feel the pain of losing her daughter.

They returned to Alaska soon after, but continued to check in on her human family a few times a year. The days they went only deviated twice. They went for their normal visits at Christmas, the day of Bella's birthday, and the day of her 'death', but about five years later she returned to Forks and was finally at peace when she watched her father marry and finally find some joy in his life.

The second time was to watch Charlie be laid to rest beside where Bella was _buried. _

Jacksonville was pretty much the same way. She returned for her brother's graduation from high school and then his wedding day. She also went back for Phil's funeral and then two months later for her moms.

Emmett stood beside her and just held on each time.

It's been fifty years since the day of Renee's funeral and the family have separated and came back together a few times before finally settling down on their own.

Carlisle and Esme have experienced the empty nest syndrome more times then they care to want too, but they like everyone else knows their place will always be home. They continue to have and live in the house in Alaska, but spend a little of each year in Ireland visiting with the Irish Coven and time in New Hampshire where they've also purchased a house.

Jasper and Alice go where the fashion is, Milan and New York mainly, but really anywhere Alice can shop. Peter and Charlotte have become an extended part of the family and visit often. They sometimes take trips together. Alice and Jasper always return to Alaska though and the house they had built on the other side of Tanya's.

Carmen and Eleazar stay home pretty much except when Carlisle can entice them to go with them somewhere. They are homebodies though and it doesn't happen often.

Tanya and Randall spent a lot of time changing his diet and for awhile only Bella and Jasper could go hunting with him. That way if they happened to cross a human their powers can be put to use to keep him from cheating. He finally mastered it though and they were no longer needed.

Benjamin and Tia went on a trip to Romania one year and ended up part of the Romanian guard. They have kept up their vegetarian ways though and once a year they come home for a visit. They are missed, but the family knows they are happy.

Emmett and Bella have their own house in Canada now. They finally after the second visit to the abandoned cabin got it knocked down, but replaced it with a new sturdier one. Kate and Garrett who they've become a lot closer too built their own not to far away and you can usually find the four of them together.

They return to Forks once a year now that Charlie's gone. They visit his grave and then go to the meadow. The first day was one of sadness, but now it's peaceful there. They spend days laying in the middle and just talk among other things that is.

No subject is left un-discussed and many are repeated over and over again. Especially the ones that involve Rose and I. I don't know if they ever wonder if we are watching over them, but we do every day as we do with the others in the family.

We're happy to know that our deaths didn't tear them apart, but instead brought them together and made them stronger than ever before.

Rose is happy that Emmett found someone that loved him almost as much as she did, even if it is Bella. She can see what he means to her and she's okay with that.

As for me, I'll always love Bella, but I know that no matter what Emmett will be there protecting and loving her just like I would have been.

Their life together may have not always supposed to have been meant to be, but that's the way it is now and you won't ever be able to find two people who are more right for each than they are. After all they've been through they deserve to be happy.

And they are more so than you can imagine. If you don't believe me just ask Jasper, he'll tell you.

************

**A/N: Did I surprise you with the POV? I hope I did and I hope its okay. Thanks to everyone who read and those who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	18. Contestchanged

**Okay so I'm a complete moron and should probably figure shit out before I do something. I'm changing things up a little here because for some reason nothing is showing up on my other profile so ignore the last A/N and read this one. :)**

**Everything is posted on this Profile now. So check it out. **

**I made a community for the contest that way all of you can go there and read when we have entries. Here is the link so you can keep a check on it (remove spaces): **

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/community/ Sexual_Position_Contest/ 86855/

**Christine30974 as been kind enough to offer her banner making skills. Thank you so much hun.**

**_Rules for the Sexual Positions Contest:_  
**

**1. Choose at least one position, more if you want**

**2. Any pairing and any plot, the smuttier the better though. Not opposed to threesomes nor slash.  
**

**3. Any length**

**4. Submissions will be accepted until November 30th. Voting will start December 1st and run to December 10th. **

**5. Winners will be chosen by the readers in a blind poll and there will also be a judge's pick. They will be announced on December 12th. **

**6. Please add a header to the top including your author's name, pairing, and sexual position**

**To submit add to your own stories and send me a PM so I can add it to the community. **

**_Prizes:_**

**_For the Blind Poll votes:  
_**

**First place will be three one-shots of your choice. Any pairing and any plot. They can all be same pairing or each one different.**

**Second place will be two one-shots.**

**Third place will be one. **

**All these will be done by me.  
**

**However please do not pick a slash or femslash pairing because I have no clue how to go about writing one of those. I'm not opposed to threesomes though. And yes I will, even though I will cringe through it, write an Edward/Bella or Alice/Jasper pairing if you want. Please also no Jacob I just really can't write him that way.  
**

_**For Judge's Pick:**_

**A banner by Christine30974 and a one shot of your choice from me  
**

**I hope a lot of you put something toward this because I think it will be fun to see what all of you come up with.**

**An actual update for this story will be out soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
